The Choice
by Potterwench
Summary: Stephanie finally makes a choice between safe and dangerous, Joe or Ranger. This is mature content and my first FF. Not sure if this will only be a couple of chapters or not. There is a definite HEA but I don't want to say yet until after first chapter. Babes and Cupcakes be warned, one side will be hearbroken but no one is being made into a bad guy. UPDATE: This is totally BABE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first foray into fan fiction. I love the Stephanie Plum series and wanted to play with these characters. I hope you enjoy. Not sure where this is going to go yet but I hope it will be fun. I only discovered this series once I heard about the movie and started reading the books before it came out. I am in the middle of 12 Sharp, but I have a decent idea of what happens up until Notorious 19 because I haven't avoided (ok I sought them out) "Spoilers" (in my best River Song impersonation). Hee Hee. Not sure where in the Plum-verse this falls yet. It might be A/U from canon. I honestly have no plan other than the first couple of chapters, so we'll see what happens. If it only ends up being a couple of chapters I'll let you know. I think I'm going to do multiple POVs because I want to write from Steph's choice's POV. I hope you guys are good with it! Please read and respond and let me know if this is any good at all. I haven't written for awhile, so we'll see. Even if you hate it, please tell me and why! And if you enjoy it, please tell me too! Oh and I'm not sure if I like this title if I move forward with more than what I have planned right now. Let me know if you have a suggestion!

BTW, this is VERY adult content. If you are under 18, please don't read! Oh and this has a HEA but I don't want to reveal it til you read this first chapter.

These characters are not mine they are Janet's. I'm a single (poor) mom who just wants to play.

I have no beta, not really sure what that is, but maybe I'll get one if this goes more than a few chapters. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone!

**SMUT WARNING NOW!**

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter of Trenton, NJ. I am involved with two men. One is Joe Morelli, my on again off again boyfriend who took my virginity behind the Éclair case of the Tasty Pastry where I worked when I was 16, so we have a LONG history. The second is my very own Batman, Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger, the sexy as hell Cuban man of mystery who is my Bounty Hunter mentor. We have history, just not as long term as with Joe. We had one HOT night together that I've never forgotten.

Trouble finds me. Always. It isn't my fault really! I can't help it that skips want to stalk me, blow up my cars or apartment. It isn't my fault!

There is a man in my room and right now I'm in BIG trouble.

I could feel him next me. I knew he'd come. He's always there when I need him, no matter if I make him angry by not doing what I'm told. I heard him in the room with me. I smiled. I knew at that moment, he was all I wanted, all I needed. I'd never be happy if he wasn't with me. I'd finally made my choice.

He knew I'd chosen him and he'd come to me. I felt his breath behind me and then his arms around me and I melted into him. No words were necessary. Not this time. I just needed him to touch me, I needed to feel his love. There were no more questions, no more answers that needed to be given. I knew without words he needed me as much as I needed him. I knew I was his oxygen, his reason for living and he knew I felt the same about him. If he left me, I'd never survive it. It would be like losing myself and in this moment in his arms I knew he felt the same.

I felt his lips at the nape of my neck. It lit me on fire. He knew how much that spot drove me crazy. I moved my ass against his hard length and I heard him moan with desire. I turned to him and felt his hands caress my face before I felt his lips on mine. I opened my mouth to him and I was lost in the taste of his mouth. I felt our tongues move in rhythm to our hips grinding against each other. I need him so much, and I need to feel him inside me now! To be honest, I would climb inside him completely if I could.

"I want to savor you," he said. And with that he moved his hands and his lips to my breasts while giving me light kisses on his way there. I cried out with pleasure as his hands cupped my breasts and his lips began sucking my nipples in turn.

Wait I'm naked. When did that happen? Doesn't matter because I realize he is too.

I decide to explore his body with my hands, and he shivers at my touch. I nibble at his ear and he moans my name as picks me up and takes me to my bed. No, it is our bed now.

He lays me on our bed like I'm a Goddess and then he proceeds to worship my body. He kisses and touches me everywhere and I am on fire. My back arches from the bed as his lips reach my core. "I am going to worship you with my mouth, my Love." And worship he does. I feel his tongue on my nub and as he licks it I arch my back uncontrollably. Then that wonderful tongue licked my slit and kept going between my slit and my clit and I wanted to die a most pleasurable death.

Finally, I succumb to the pleasure and scream his name. His name is my life, my world. I love him with everything I have and I will never allow him to leave me again.

"CARLOS!"

I am jerked awake by the power of my orgasm. I sit up on the side of my bed and take a deep breath. And then I feel it and I know my life will never be the same…..

There is a man in my room and right now I'm in BIG trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope you are enjoying this so far. Again, this is definitely adult content. If you are under 18 don't read.

Thanks for the reviews and follows! It is soooo awesome to know this is being read! I know this update is quick and I'm not sure all of them will be, but I HAVE to get this out! Oh and um well I might have been mistaken on no Cupcakes or Babes getting hurt by this. Sorry. You can still bail if you want!

Please read and review! I love the reviews so far!

These characters are NOT mine and belong to Janet.

**SMUT ALERT LANGUAGE ALERT**

**Chapter 2**

**Ranger's POV**

I had been "in the wind" for 5 weeks, 3 days and 5 hours. How do I know this? I know because that is when I set the timer on my custom watch when I left her the last time. Ever since I met her, before I leave on a mission, I spend the night before it watching her sleep from "my" chair and then my first night back in the same spot. Unless she is with the cop….and I refuse to think of him right now.

In this chair, "my" chair, across from her bed is where I find my center before a mission and after. It is because my Babe brings me peace…..

Now that I'm here and watching my Babe sleep, I can stop that timer. She's asleep and I can see her and I can breathe now.

Since she walked into my life, I can't leave her and really breathe any more. She is my oxygen, and my reason for living.

These feelings have always been dangerous for me because I'm a government operative. I can't afford to lose my focus. If I do it just once, then I'll be dead and I'd never see my Babe again.

This last mission went FUBAR fast. We had bad intel and I was in the shit. I was up against it with a gun to my head and surrounded by 5 more guys with their guns pointed at me in a God forsaken jungle. I was almost ready to resign myself to my fate when I felt it. I was feeling lost and alone and completely fucked and then my whole world shifted and I found hope. Hope was all I needed and took those fuckers out. I was going home to my Babe. She was waiting for me. She was the reason for the hope. I knew it.

I had just stopped the countdown when she stared to move in her sleep. She was moaning. Oh Dios. She was moaning. She started moving and then arched her back. I felt a pull toward her in my groin but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the chair. I needed to know who she was dreaming of. Deep in my soul I was positive I knew the answer but my head argued and it kept me anchored to the chair.

Then my dreams came true as she screamed out MY name….."CARLOS!"

It was then that I knew fighting against everything was a lost cause. But I would never be lost again, because I will never let her go.

She sat up in her bed and I knew she felt my presence. She turned to look at me with her 1000 watt smile that suddenly turned dark with desire and very, very dangerous!

Dios Mio, I was in BIG trouble. Just the way I like it!

"Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Sorry everyone, it took me some time to figure out how to post chapters correctly. Also, sorry for SMUT warning on last chapter because I thought I was going to get there. It felt right to stop where I did so I did. Again, please remember I have next to no plan for this and I'm seeing where it goes. I know the Babes are happy and the Cupcakes not so much. You Cupcakes really might not like this one but only because of Cupcake heartbreak. I have no intention of making Joe a bad guy.

And yes, you got two chapters in one night! I hope you are happy!

Oh and yes, this is an adult story. Please be over 18 if you are reading!

I know this is going to probably be a fast update too. But I'm feeling really energized and I haven't written anything is so long, that I want to go with this while I can.

Please read and review.

As always, not mine, they are Janet's and I am just playing for a bit.

**Chapter 3**

**Joe's POV**

Cupcake and I were in another one of our off again periods. I had hope as always that we'd be on again soon. HE had been gone for over a month and I decided to try again. One last desperate try….

Poor Cupcake had yet another POS car blown up and she was sitting there looking shell shocked yet again.

"It wasn't my fault, Joe" she said.

"I know Cupcake. You ok? You need an ambulance?"

"Nope, I'm good. I was in Tasty Pastry when it happened."

"Any idea who it is this time?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you."

"Why not?"

"It was Grandma Bella."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious, Joe. Your grandma ran into me at the Cluck in a Bucket earlier today and she looked at me and said something in Italian. Then she got in my face and said if I wouldn't take you then no one would have me. And then said more in Italian with her arms flailing and left. I didn't think any more about it until I was at the Tasty Pastry and she stood outside giving me the "eye". Then she vanished. I stood there for a few minutes, recovered and then placed my order. I was just about to step outside when the Saturn blew sky high. I think she was trying to scare me to get in the car earlier with the "eye", Joe. "

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Come on, Cupcake. Seriously? You think my Grandma was trying to blow you up?"

"Yes, you horse's ass, I do! She hates me and she always has. You know that. So, before you dismiss me, go ask her yourself."

"But why would she say that, Cupcake? Why would she say if I couldn't have you no one would? Wait….."

"Joe, I've made my decision. I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt both of us anymore. The Burg wife life isn't what I want. It isn't who I am. And your Grandma's craziness at trying to blow me sky high helped me figure that out. I can't hurt you anymore by being me and who I am and not who you and everyone else wants me to be. I'm done. A part of me will always love you, but I can't be the woman you want. I can't be my mother or your mother, or even Mary Lou. I need to go my own way and do things how I want and not what everyone tells me. Your Grandma blowing up my car just confirmed it for me. Goodbye Joe. Tank, take me home please."

I let her go with my mouth hanging wide open. I felt the pain of her leaving me and a part of me knew then I'd lost her. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I knew. I went to see Grandma Bella and she admitted to giving Cupcake the eye at the Tasty Pastry, but said she had nothing to do with blowing the Saturn to the moon.

"Joe, someone else is after her not me. But she has chosen, and it is not you. It is true I hate her, but you love her. I hoped by saying what I did she'd change her mind. But, she won't Joey. Find someone worthy of your heart and love because she isn't."

Ah, but that was my problem. It wasn't Cupcake who wasn't worthy, it was me. I wanted to change her. I wanted her to be barefoot and pregnant and safe. I wanted her safe. But for her to be what I want, she has to change everything about herself. She has to change EVERYTHING I love about her. I knew I had to talk to her.

I was outside her door about to go in when I heard the one word that would crush my hope forever. She screamed out CARLOS! Not Ranger, but Carlos. Once I heard her use his real name, I knew it was done and I'd lost. I slipped away and went home to Bob. He'd be my only company for awhile. I had to mourn now, mourn the loss of the one woman I loved and was too stubborn to truly accept. I would have to live with this pain forever. Manoso was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Now that he had her, he'd NEVER let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for your reviews! And OMG there are LOT of views on this. I don't know what that means on reads, but pretty cool! Thanks for follows and favorites too! I hope you enjoy!

Here you go Babes, it is the SMUT and LOVE you want.

Ooops! I forgot on first posting to say NOT MINE they are Janet's and I'm just having fun making them be naughty!

**SMUT WARNING(for real this time!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Ranger's POV**

"Babe."

"Hiya Batman."

"I kind of liked it better when you screamed out my other name. " I moved to the bed and took her in my arms. I nipped at her ear and she shuddered as I whispered, "And I'm going to make you scream it over and over for the rest of the night." I felt her gasp and smiled.

I cupped her face with my hands and gazed into her beautiful eyes. She was smiling as I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started soft but increased with intensity as my need for her overwhelmed me. My lips traveled from her lips to her jaw line, down her beautifully long neck to that spot at the nape of her neck that makes her crazy.

I moved my hands to her hips and swiftly removed her T-shirt. Dios mio her breasts are perfect. I swiftly removed her pajama pants and swept her in my arms and placed her gently on the bed. I gazed down at her smiling face and pulled off my clothes. She gazed at me with pure love in her eyes. She looked like a Goddess. A Goddess I was going to worship until the day I died.

I kneeled beside the bed and pulled her legs over my shoulders and I began to worship at her altar. I felt her hands in my hair as I began kissing my way up her creamy thighs. She moaned as my lips made their way to the promised land of her perfect mound. I licked her nub and felt her moan and shudder. I continued to worship my Babe with my mouth and my hands until she screamed out "Carlos!" and I tasted her sweet honey and knew I was saved.

I continued my worship as I kissed my way to her beautiful breasts. I cupped them in my hands and massaged them as I sucked and licked her hard taut nipples in turn. I could feel her hands all over me and it lit me on fire. I want to be inside her but I need to savor every inch of her first.

Finally, I claimed her lips with mine. I kissed her with a passion I had never felt before and felt it returned a thousand fold.

"Carlos," she cried out with need, "please."

"Te amo, querida," I said as I entered her. We both cried out each other's names with pleasure. I began to move slowly at first, she felt so good but soon she was impatient and began to try to set a new rhythm by moving her hips to meet me stroke for stroke. Our hands and lips were everywhere on each other and the rhythm of our coupling became more insistent.

"Carlos, I love you!" she screamed as she began to shudder around my cock. Then she tightened and screamed my name as she came and rode waves of pleasure that tightened around me causing me to find my own release and scream "Stephanie!" as I spilled my seed into her.

She was mine, I was hers. We'd claimed each other and I knew no matter what she'd never let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – This next chapter is the one I've been thinking of for awhile. I've gone with Ranger's POV because it is the most interesting as far as development goes. I love all the reviews but would love more! What do you think so far? Do you like it? What would you like to see happen? Like I said, I don't have a big plan, just going with what I feel on this story.

Sorry it has been few days since an update. I know you guys had been spoiled!

Please read and review! I'm really interested to see what everyone thinks so far!

These characters belong to Janet, thanks for letting me play with them.

**Language Warning**

**Chapter 5**

**Ranger's POV**

"You knew I'd finally chosen you, didn't you Carlos?" she whispered into my chest as we lay there in each other's arms after we had made love.

"Babe, I was thousands of miles away, how could I know?" I held my breath. She has always had her "Spidey" sense with me. And yet, she says I have ESP where she is concerned. Half the time I have NO clue what she's thinking except that she actually has this adorable habit of saying what she's thinking out loud to me. I just don't always tell her she spoke out loud. I need all the advantage I can get where my Babe is concerned.

"I felt it. I knew you knew the second I did, Carlos. Our connection is that strong. The day my stupid POS Saturn got blown up, I felt your despair, I felt you about to give up and not come home to me. That is when I knew I couldn't live without you. You've been "in the wind" so many times in the years I've known you, but this is the only time I felt you truly in despair and you felt like you had no hope of making it. "

"You blew up another car, Babe?" I chuckled.

"Don't avoid my question, RANGER. This isn't the time. I'm done with all this crap, BABE." She rose up and looked me dead in the eye with a look that I'm pretty sure she stole from me.

I was stunned. She was going for it with gusto. And she was going to make me voice all the emotions I've held inside. Everything I haven't been able to say, but everything I wanted to. I just wasn't ready, so I did what I always do, I stalled.

"Steph, I can't tell you about my mission."

"Don't give me that crap, Carlos. I'm not asking about your mission. I'm asking you if you FELT what I did. I'm asking you to confirm what I KNOW. I need you to tell me how you feel now. You've told me so many times that you don't "do" relationships. That I can't have what I want with you. You fucking sent me back to Joe after our night together because of the DeChooch deal. Do you know how fucked up that was, RANGER? Do you understand how that made me feel? I became yours that night and you sent me away. But that day when yet another of my cars blew sky high, I felt your despair. I felt you give up. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let you leave me, Carlos. I knew then what I'd always known deep down, that you were my everything and that you had been since I walked into that diner. I told Joe I was done with this bullshit of him trying to turn me into a "Burg Wife" and I needed to be my own person. You need to understand, Batman, I accept and love all parts of you. Ranger, Carlos, Batman, Cuban Sex God, all of it, I love you as you and all your multiple personalities, "she beamed at me and her eyes sparkled.

She really loves me. Thank you Lord, she really loves me. I knew it of course, but to hear her express it like that was everything I wanted to hear but knew I didn't deserve. I couldn't help playing it off a bit after the Sex God comment. I do have a sense of humor no matter what people think.

"Cuban Sex God? I could get used to that one. Are you going to call me that every day, Babe?" I couldn't help laughing as she slapped at my chest playfully.

"OK, yeah that was my fault I took off on a bit of a tangent that obviously gave you an out for not talking, but please, I need to know…."

I captured her lips with mine and gave her a slow loving kiss and then I said, "Yes, I felt it. You saved me, Babe. You are….."

Before I could say anything else, she rolled on top of me held my hands above my head and said, "That's enough for now, Carlos. I know how talking too much wears you out and you already promised me several more orgasms tonight by saying I'd be screaming your name all night long, so let's get to it soldier," with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Yes ma'am. I aim to please."

"And please you do."

My new mission is to please her for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I promise Ranger will finish that sentence to Steph. Just not yet. There needs to be more SMUT and Steph needs a little control. Plus, Ranger has been whispering to me that he needs to take Steph somewhere tropical and TOTALLY alone so he can bare his soul to her, so where do you think they should go? Miami? Hawaii? Bahamas? Maybe Ranger has his own island a la Isle Esme? What do you think? (OMG just the THOUGHT of Babe Island has me going gooey in my chair.)

Oh and aren't you all lucky? Two updates in one day to make up for the past couple of days.

**SERIOUS SMUT WARNING**

**Chapter 6**

**Steph's POV**

I want to hear what he as to say, but right now my doodah has other ideas. I kiss him passionately and then work my lips to his nipples while keeping his hands above his head. I know he could move them if he really wanted to, so that gave me an idea.

"Keep your hands on the headboard, Carlos, trust me."

"With my life, Steph."

My heart soared and I moved my head up to nibble at his ear lobes. "I'm going to feast on you now, Carlos." I heard the moan escape from his lips as I continued, "You are going to want to touch me, but you can't. Not until I say so. If you do, then I'll just have to start ALL OVER again. Can you do that, baby?" I looked into his eyes with a devilish grin.

His eyes were smoldering with desire, "Paybacks are a bitch."

"I'm counting on it."

I winked and got a Ranger smirk and raised eyebrow. I gave him a quick kiss and got to work. I went back to work on this other ear lobe and began working my way down from there. I kissed, licked and nibbled him everywhere. When I got to his fabulous and rock hard abs, I felt them tense as he took a sharp intake of breath. I looked up at him and could see that his knuckles were white.

"Careful, Babe. You're getting into dangerous territory," he smirked.

"I like dangerous territory. Now be a good boy and continue to keep your hands to yourself. I'm not done playing, Batman."

"How long do you plan on torturing me, Wonder Woman?"

"Depends on how you behave, Batman," I said sassily and then licked the tip of his rock hard cock.

"Dios mio!" He exclaimed as I claimed his VERY impressive length with my mouth. I got my fill of him with my mouth because my doodah wanted him inside, PRONTO. I lifted my eyes to him and he was eyeing me like a predator does it's dinner. I shivered and slowly worked my way up until I could straddle him and sink myself ever so slowly on to him until he completely filled me. His eyes were the size of saucers as I reached down and started rubbing my clit as I slowly rose up and down feeling like a total Sex Goddess myself. "You want to touch me don't you?"

"God, yes. Holy shit you are beyond sexy right now. You are also deliciously evil," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do you like this baby? Are you ok giving up control?" I asked as I started to move a little faster. The friction felt so good and I needed him to touch me, but not yet.

"Babe, I'm about to lose it here," he hoarsely whispered because of the strain of holding himself back from touching me.

I started riding him like Zorro then and just as my poor POS headboard started to splinter, I said the three words he'd been waiting for, "Touch me, Carlos."

**####################################################################################**

**Ranger's POV**

I think I'm going to die if I can't touch her. And the way she's riding me it will be a damn fine death and I'll have a HUGE smile on my face.

Thank you, God for whatever I did for this woman to love me. Holy shit!

Just as I'm about to break, both her headboard and my grip, she says, "Touch me, Carlos." Fuck yeah!

I reach up and pull her head towards me and give her a blistering kiss and lifting my hips to meet her stroke for stroke. I move my hand to her clit and join her fingers there and that does it, my Babe throws her head back and screamed, "CARLOS!" as she went over the edge taking me with her. I saw stars and then I think I lost consciousness for a second.

"Holy shit, that was amazing. I felt…."

"Sexy, powerful? Damn, Steph…I think I lost consciousness."

I felt her giggle and then she said, "Cool," as I gathered her into my arms. Batman needs a break, luckily Wonder Woman just fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N OK, my creative juices are FLOWING today. Ranger has been telling me his payback plan and just won't SHUT UP til I get this out there for you. This is only part one of the payback. Like he said, they really are a bitch! Used Google translator for the Spanish, so if it is wrong. I'm really sorry.

Three updates in one day! Woo Hoo!

Not mine, I'm just playing with them and making them do LOTS and LOTS of lovey dovey smutty stuff that they should be doing in JE's books!

**Chapter 7**

**Ranger's POV**

I could feel her start to rouse from her sleep. We'd been asleep for a couple of hours, but I woke up before her with a plan hatched in my mind. Yes, payback's are a bitch.

I knew she was awake but not yet fully. I whispered to her in my native tongue…..

**"****Babe,**** usted me salvó. Pensé que iba a morir en una selva olvidada de Dios y nunca te volvería a ver. Sentí que me envíe su esperanza y su amor, y me dio la fuerza para volver a usted. Tienes razón, yo nunca había estado tan desesperado en una misión. Pero éste estaba jodido desde el principio. Fue malo rápido. Lo peor de todo era que yo ya había decidido que iba a volver de él para luchar por usted, por lo que podría finalmente estar juntos. Yo estaba en una mala situación y dejé que la desesperación casi asumir el control, pero cuando sentí tu presencia en mi mente que me dice que vuelva a casa a usted, yo sabía que lo haría y lo hice. Era mi última misión, mi amor, mi Estefanía.** (Babe, you did save me. I thought I was going to die in a God forsaken jungle and never see you again. I felt you send me your hope and your love and it gave me the strength to get back to you. You're right, I'd never been in such despair on a mission. But this one was fucked up from the beginning. It went bad fast. The worst part of it was that I'd already decided I was coming back from it to fight for you, so we could finally be together. I was in a bad situation and I let despair almost take over, but when I felt your presence in my mind telling me to come home to you, I knew I would and I did. It was my last mission, my love, my Stephanie.)

**Tú eres mi amor y mi vida y el oxígeno que respiro. El segundo que entró en esa cafetería, usted sacudió mi mundo. He sido estúpido e hizo y dijo cosas que usted empuja lejos porque no se sentía digno de ti. Todavía tenía que ir a una misión y que no era justo pedirle que me esperara. Así que te empujé a Morelli. Pero, él sólo quería cambiar usted y todo lo que quiero es que para volar. Vi la luz en tus ojos salir un poco a la vez cada vez que estaban con él. Le di una patada a mí mismo todos los días para eso. Yo he venido a ti antes. Debería haberte dicho todo acerca de cómo me siento, pero no pude. Fui un estúpido y un cobarde. Lo siento. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida por lo que es de usted. Te lo juro. **(You are my love and my life and the very oxygen I breathe. The second you walked into that diner, you rocked my world. I have been stupid and did and said things to push you away because I didn't feel worthy of you. I still had to go on missions and it wasn't fair to ask you to wait for me. So, I pushed you to Morelli. But, he just wanted to change you and all I want is for you to fly. I saw the light in your eyes go out a little at a time whenever you were with him. I kicked myself everyday for that. I should have come to you before. I should have told you everything about how I feel, but I couldn't. I was stupid and a coward. I'm sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I swear.)

**Te amo, Babe. Sólo tú. Siempre." **(I love you, Babe. Only you. Forever.)

As soon as I started speaking, I felt her breathing slow as she stayed still trying to hear every word I said even though she couldn't understand most of it. Once I was finished, I kissed the top of her head. I smirked as I waited for her reaction.

**##################################################################################**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up in Carlos's arms feeling quite satisfied and ready to go for Round 3 when I heard him start to speak softly in Spanish. I stayed still, hoping he thought I was still asleep because what he said sounded an awful lot like a declaration of his feelings. I'd waited so long to hear him say how he feels, and he's speaking in Spanish! I know Te Amo means I love you and I think Siempre means forever. This is torture. How could he do this to me? He knows I want to hear these words from him. I can't help it, I let out a frustrated sigh.

I feel his chest rumble, "Payback's a bitch isn't it, Babe?"

**A/N – FYI, I almost didn't put the English translation in. But Ranger told me I had to, he isn't paying any of you dear readers back. But don't you all wish he was….**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I want to say thanks to Babe Love – MM Love who was my very first review and has reviewed every chapter. I'm also having a little fun with the Ranger/Tank relationship in this chapter. For some reason, I've always thought that, in private of course, Tank is the one person that can get away with talking to Ranger in any kind of joking way and not get called to the mats the next morning.

I love each and every review, so please keep them coming. If I haven't responded personally, I'm sorry, things have been kind of crazy. Just know I love and appreciate it and all of my followers and favorites too! This is so awesome to know people are reading and enjoying it!

Sorry it has been a few days since my last update, but RL has been a little crazy. I'm sure you were spoiled with so many updates so fast, and I'm hoping I can get to some sort of regular update schedule.

Enjoy! As ever these characters are not mine and belong to JE. I'm just making them do scrumptiously delicious lovey dovey smutty stuff that I wish they were doing in the books on a regular basis!

**Chapter 8**

**Ranger's POV**

"Payback's a bitch isn't it, Babe?" I can't help but laugh as she punches me in the side just as my phone rings.

"Yo. Yeah Tank, I'm back. What? Shit. Yeah, I'll be there." I hang up the phone as Babe is looking at me with her mouth hanging open. "Sorry, Babe, it's an emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can. Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies."

"Ranger…."

"I promise Babe, I'll be back as soon as I can." I know she's mad, she's calling me Ranger again. But this is going to be worth it. She has no idea what's in store for her.

###########################################################################

I get in the SUV with Tank.

"Report."

"Everything is all set Operation Seal the Deal is a go. The jet is on standby and ready to go. Lester will be here in 20 minutes to pick her up. Does she have any idea?"

"Nope not a clue. I didn't tell her anything other than there was an emergency after your phone call. She's kind of in a snit."

"Damn Rangeman, you'll be lucky if she doesn't call your ass to the mats, only Little Girl will wait to do it at 3 pm." Tank started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

##############################################################################

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm going to kill him. How can he get up and leave like that and leave me hanging?

My phone rang and Lester's too damn cheerful voice for my mood informs me that he'll be at my place in 20 minutes and I need to be ready.

"Ready for what?"

"Well, Beautiful, I have some ideas but I don't think they'd go over well with the Boss."

"Lester….."

"Be dressed, Beautiful, and that is all I'm going to tell you."

When Lester got to my place, I was ready to go. Steaming mad, but ready to go.

"Ok, Beautiful, don't use that lethal knee on me, please, I'm just following orders," as he pulls out a blindfold.

Just as I'm about to argue, my phone rings and the Batman theme plays, "Ranger…..Lester's here with a blindfold and I'm not….wait what do you have him wired or something?"

"No, Babe. Do it for me, please? It's a surprise."

"Fine, but I'm not putting it on until I'm in the car. I'm not going to end up falling on my ass before I get to the car." Damn Burg manners, he said the "P" word and now I have to give in.

"Thanks, Babe. I promise it will be worth it. See you soon."

##################################################################################

**Ranger's POV**

"She called me Ranger again, Tank, she's really pissed."

"Little Girl will forgive you, but I have to say the Spanish thing was cold man," Tank chuckled.

"I know, but when I tell her I want it to be perfect. Something we'll never forget. She's special, Pierre, and I want her to know it. She's had too many people treat her like something's wrong with her. When I finally tell her how I feel about her from deep in my soul, it needs to be there at the Batcave so she knows it's forever."

"Wow, Carlos, when did you go all mushy on me?" Tank gave me a shit eating grin.

"Shut up," I said and punched him in the arm.

"Here they come. Showtime. Operation Seal the Deal is a go. Go get her, Rangeman."

"I intend to. By the way, who came up with the mission name? Or do I have to ask?"

"Lester!" we both said at the same time. Me more like a curse and Tank with a barking laugh.

Shit, I was going to have to call all of the Core Team to the mats when I get back if I get one snicker over this.

###########################################################################

**Steph's POV**

The car came to a stop and the door opened immediately and I was in Ranger's arms. "I'm still mad at you."

I could feel him chuckle. "I know, Babe. But, I promise I'm going to make it up to you."

"Ranger, where are…what are you doing?" I was suddenly swept bridal style in his arms, it was disorienting with not being able to see anything.

"Hold on tight, Babe, we're going for a ride." I heard Les and Tank(?) lauging. "Mats when I get back, both of you." That just made them laugh louder.

Next thing I know, it feels like we've gone up some steps and I'm sitting down and being buckled in. "Ranger, where are we?"

Just then he takes my blindfold off and I look around as he says, "My plane, Babe. We're going on a little trip."

"Where?"

"Miami. I have some place special I want to show you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I want to say thanks to Babe Love – MM Love who was my very first review and has reviewed every chapter. This is just a quick bonus chapter to make up for over a week without an update. How can Ranger and Steph be on a private plane without joining the Mile High Club?

Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites. I am trying to answer everyone personally, but if I miss you, I'm sorry!

Enjoy! As ever these characters are not mine and belong to JE. I'm just making them do scrumptiously delicious lovey dovey smutty stuff that I wish they were doing in the books on a regular basis!

**SMUT WARNING**

**Chapter 9**

**Steph's POV**

"Carlos, are we going to see Julie?" I ask very excited.

"Are you done being mad at me? You called me Carlos again," he grinned at me. "Yes, we'll see Julie before we leave, but that isn't the reason we're going. I want you all to myself for awhile, Babe."

He reached over and held my hand as the pilot told us to get ready for takeoff. I hate flying, especially takeoff and landing. To distract myself, I start looking around the cabin. It was huge.

"Holy crap! How big is this plane?"

"Big enough to have a bedroom in the back," Carlos raised an eyebrow at me, "when we get to cruising altitude, wanna join the mile high club with me?"

Gulp! Yep, I just ruined my panties.

"It's ok, Babe. We'll go shopping in Miami. But, pretty soon, I plan to have them off you. Wouldn't want you to be in damp clothes," Ranger leered at me.

Damn that man and his ESP.

Just then the pilot announced we were at cruising altitude and could move about the cabin, and move we did. Maybe I should give Carlos a new nickname, because he had me in the bedroom, door closed, and my back against the door in a flash. I was breathless as he kissed me senseless and our hands were everywhere on each other. My body was on fire from his touch. Next thing I know we were naked and Carlos had scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. Yay the sheets were just the same ones as his bed at Haywood. Carlos kept his eyes locked to mine as he lay with his body partially covering mine. He stroked my face and then kissed me again. This time it was slow and soul stirring, and I'd never been kissed like this in my entire life. I let out a moan as his hand traveled to my breast and he began to massage and tease my nipple. He moved his hand down to my pussy and he moaned.

He stopped kissing me to say, "I love it that you are so ready for me. You're so wet, Babe."

"I want you inside me now, Carlos. I can't wait anymore. I need you."

"I need you too, Stephanie."

He positioned himself with his hands holding my hips and then entered me so slowly I thought I'd die from torture. I tried to lift my hips to take him fully inside me, but I couldn't move. "Carlos, please," I gasped and looked in his eyes.

"Babe."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he filled me to the hilt and stayed there holding me and looking into my eyes with so many emotions in his beautiful brown ones that I was lost. My eyes started to tear and Carlos slowly began moving and set a slow rhythm that was beautiful and torturous at the same time. He made slow yet passionate love to me and I climaxed three times before finally he began to quicken his rhythm and he let go of my hips and I was able to match his thrusts. I was breathless and almost over the top.

"Come with me, Babe," he said as he crushed his lips to mine and then with a flick of my clit I came undone. My fingernails digging into his shoulders and as I felt his release I rode wave after wave of pleasure until I saw stars.

Finally, breathless we lay there. We were still connected and I wrapped my legs around Carlos to keep him right there. I didn't want to lose the connection between our bodies and our souls. I wanted to say so much to him, but words weren't necessary. Carlos's breathing was ragged and his head was on my chest, over my heart. For the first time in my life, I knew I was home.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I want to say thanks to Babe Love – MM Love who was my very first review and has reviewed every chapter and been a great sounding board! She agrees with me (and the Ranger in my head) so I'm going with a private island. Why not? This is my/our fantasy land. JE may have created the characters but I can totally see Ranger having a house on an island (and being filthy stinking rich which has been hinted at in canon but definite in my story. Hey, those government contracts pay well!). I do realize that Ranger especially is totally OOC. Well ok, then that is fine with me because I'm playing here. I hope everyone enjoys.

The place I'm going with after Googling Private Islands for sale (who knew?) is called Crescent Island and it is in (be still my heart) San Carlos Bay. Here is the problem, San Carlos Bay is closer to Ft. Myers than Miami, so that means it is on the Gulf side of the state and not the Atlantic side. So, in my fantasy land, I'm moving it. LOL. I think Ranger would want his island to be near Julie, so please forgive my artistic license with geography!

I want to thank all of you who have viewed, followed and favorite this story! I am so touched and honored! I am over 5K views and it is really exciting. Please let me know what you think of the story so far by commenting or give me suggestions as to what you want to see. I'm beginning to be a Review Slut. Can't help it! Please, please, please review!

Enjoy! As ever these characters are not mine and belong to JE. I'm just making them do scrumptiously delicious lovey dovey smutty stuff that I wish they were doing in the books on a regular basis!

**Chapter 10**

**Ranger's POV**

It just keeps getting better. After making slow, sweet love to my Babe, my Stephanie, I'm breathless and my head is resting over her heart. She is truly my everything and I am home. We are still connected to each other body and soul, and I have so much to tell her, but right now, there are no words. And I let sleep overcome me.

**######################################################################**

A few hours later, we were descending. I was holding Babe's hand as she doesn't really like to fly. I kissed her to distract her. She didn't seem to mind.

After we landed, and we got to the car, I held the blindfold up to her. She didn't seem receptive.

"Ranger, no…."

"We're back to Ranger, again? At least I'll always know when I'm not in your good graces, Babe. Please, I have a surprise for you and I've planned this for awhile…"

"You've planned this for awhile? What?" she looked so confused.

"Please, Steph. I want this to be special. I need this to be special. I want to surprise you. I want this to be perfect."

"Alright, Carlos, I'll give in and wear the blindfold. But only because you said _Please _and you_ need_ me to."

She put the blindfold on, but I knew it wasn't the end of the discussion.

We drove for awhile and then she started again, "Carlos, where are we?"

"In the car, Babe, we're driving."

"Smart ass."

"Always, Babe," and I took her hand that was entwined with mine and kissed it. She kept squirming in her seat. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Babe, not much longer, I promise, you'll love this surprise."

We got to the dock, and I picked her up bridal style. I could get used to this. I got her on to the boat.

"Where are we now, what is going on? I smell the ocean and it feels like I'm on a boat. I feel it moving. What is going on?"

"Perceptive as always, Babe. Just hold on not much longer yet and all will be revealed."

I quickly untied the boat and off we went. We sped off toward the island. I couldn't wait to get there and finally show my Babe the Batcave!

**##########################################################**

**Stephanie's POV**

This blindfold bit is for the bird's. We've been on this boat for what seems like hours. It is exciting to be gliding along the water with the wind in my hair. I just wish I could see.

"Carlos…." I whined.

"Babe, we're almost there. The whining isn't going to help."

"Fine." I could hear him chuckling at me. Finally, we are slowing down and I could feel Carlos get out of the boat and hear him tying it to the dock. He climbed back in and picked me up bridal style again. I could get used to that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. I inhaled the scent that is distinctly Ranger, Bulgari shower gel and well Ranger. I have no words for it other than that.

Finally, he set me on my feet and with a deep breath, he removed the blindfold. I blinked my eyes and looked around my eyes popping out of my head. We were on a beach, on an ISLAND in front of a three story white Florida style house.

"Carlos, where are we?" I gasped.

"We're on my island, Babe. We're off the coast of Miami in San Carlos Bay. It is called Crescent Island, and now I have you totally alone!"

"Carlos, is this the…."

"Batcave? I didn't think of it that way until you called it that, but yeah Babe, it's the Batcave."

My mind was swimming, I started to feel a little dizzy.

"But the Batcave means…."

"Forever, Babe."

And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Yeah, Ranger wasn't expecting her to faint. LOL! I think Steph had known that she was going to the Batcave, but was still in a little bit of denial land. Being blindfolded probably didn't help her equilibrium. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as Ranger will finally tell Stephanie everything he feels about her.

This chapter is going to be a little bit different, as I will start off with Ranger and then Steph's POV but after that I will switch between them without specifying. I need that for the full effect of what will happen at dinner. I hope I can make it seamless.

Thanks for all of the reviews and the views at over 7K is amazing to me. Please please please review! I love all the notifications I get when anyone reviews, follows or gulp favorites! It is very exciting to me and helps me write faster!

I haven't written anything in a long time, so it is nice to know that people are reading and enjoying this story. I have been through quite a lot in RL lately and this is therapy to me.

Happy Holidays, everyone!

Again, I don't own these characters at all. JE does and I just enjoy having them do the things I know she really wants them to but for some reason they aren't.

**Chapter 11**

**Ranger's POV**

"But the Batcave means…"

"Forever, Babe," I finish for her with a huge grin on my face. Then, surprising me as she always does, Babe faints. Luckily, I caught her before she fell face first into the sand.

I pick her up and carry her into the house. I take her upstairs to our bedroom lay her down, and kiss her cheek. I call Cesar to go get the bags from the boat and to send Maritza up. Cesar and Maritza are the Ella and Luis of the Batcave.

Babe is still out for the count when Maritza came in. She is a sweet woman, and a cousin of Ella's. Steph will love her.

"Maritza, are we all set? "

"Yes, Carlos, Tank called while you were in the air and Ella and I discussed the perfect dress. Operation Seal the Deal is a go. Lester came up with the name didn't he?" she giggled. "Carlos, she's beautiful, but is she ok?"

"Yes, Maritza, just a bit overcome. I can't wait for you to meet her properly. Thank you for everything. And yes, Lester came up with the name. Ugh."

"You're welcome, Carlos. I'm glad you've finally brought her here and I'm overjoyed to see the light in your eyes, mijo." She smiled at me as she left.

I turned my attention back to my Babe. She was still out like a light when Cesar brought the bags in. He just smiled at me and put the bags in the closet and winked at me as he left and closed the door behind him.

I looked at Steph and she was starting to come around. I kissed her cheeks and said, "Babe, you ok?"

"I had the strangest dream, it was so real. I dreamed I was kidnapped, sort of and I ended up on a private plane that landed in Miami and then on an island, in San Carlos Bay. Nice name by the way, I like it. Turns out it was the Batcave. Who knew Batman had an island?"

I chuckled and said, "Babe, it wasn't a dream."

Those beautiful and expressive blue eyes suddenly opened and looked right into mine. "No shit?"

"No shit, Babe. I have a special evening planned. There's a dress hanging in the closet. Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." I grabbed my garment bag and overnight kit and left the room.

I ran downstairs to see that everything was prepared. Maritza had outdone herself. Before getting ready, I had to make an important phone call.

**#############################################**

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked at the room around me. There were gauzy curtains hanging from the top rails of the canopy bed, and the floor to ceiling sliding glass wall in front of the bed was open and the ocean breeze was coming in. I got up and looked around. The walls were white and there was a large brown ceiling fan over the bed and a brown chest against the wall. I went to the small balcony and looked at the site in front of me. The beautiful ocean and the beach where I fainted were the view.

I went to the en suite bathroom and was amazed. There was a clawed foot tub, a shower with multiple shower heads, and the white and brown theme continued. From what I'd seen so far, this house was definitely not decorated in the typical Ranger style I knew.

I found the closet which was huge! I found the dress and it was magnificent. It was a cream colored halter dress with silver accents and a billowy skirt. There were silver sling back shoes, too! I showered, shaved, buffed, and moisturized.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I'd done my makeup and hair, took a deep breath and got ready to go downstairs.

I got to the stairs and saw Carlos on the 2nd floor landing waiting for me. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was wearing a tux with a silver tie. He took my breath away as I started down the stairs.

"Babe."

I smiled at him and when I reached him, he gave me a sweet kiss.

"You're beautiful, Babe. Don't ever forget it."

I took his arm and he guided me to the pool area on the second floor.

"Maritza, Ella's cousin, has prepared dinner for us," he said was we walked outside.

I gasped at the site awaiting me! The patio was covered with candles and rose petals. There was a table with a lovely setting and tall tapered candles between the place settings. There were twinkling lights strung all along the balcony.

"Carlos, it's beautiful."

**####################################################**

"Not as beautiful as you, Steph. You take my breath away," I smiled at her as I poured her a glass of champagne, trying to hide my slightly quivering hand. My hands don't shake!

"Carlos, you ok?"

Crap she noticed. Alright, now's the time, and I swallow past the lump in my throat, and begin to pour my heart out to her.

"Stephanie, we need to talk. "

"Carlos…" she said gazing down. I could see she was doubting again.

I lifted her chin, so I could gaze in those beautiful blue eyes. "No, Babe, this is a good talk. I promise." Finally, I could see the doubts fading and her eyes shining with love again.

"Steph, I've always been a man of few words," I hear her snort, but I continue. "I've never been good at saying what I feel. But, I'm going to try now, Babe, OK?"

"OK."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, from the moment you walked into that diner, I've been yours. You turned my life upside down. I had my life under such tight control. I had walls around my heart. I swore never to let anyone in because my life was too dangerous for a relationship. But one look at you and all my defenses came tumbling down. It scared me, Babe. So, I kept you at arm's length. I kept my "blank face" up around you, while I tried to get some kind of control over everything I felt. But, I couldn't stay away either."

I lead Steph over to the table and pull out her chair, I sit down and take her hand into mine. "Babe, I tried to convince myself that all I felt about you was lust. Deep down, I knew I was deluding myself, but I just couldn't allow myself to accept my true feelings, which led to the DeChooch deal. That night, Steph, you ruined me for all other women. I swear it was the best night of my life until last night."

I was amazed at everything Carlos was revealing to me. I couldn't believe his words. My heart leapt with joy at hearing them, but the annoying voice in the back of my head still kept up a stream of doubt. Why me? I'm just a girl from the 'Burg, and he's Carlos "Ranger" Manoso, the best looking and biggest Bad Ass around. I can barely catch a skip without rolling in garbage. Why me?

"Babe, don't doubt yourself." Damn that man and his ESP.

"Stephanie, I mean it. I know I've given you reason to doubt me. I sent you back to Morelli after the best night of my life! I was such a fool. I was convinced that I'd hurt you, either by not being able to be what you need or because of my life and how dangerous it is. I convinced myself that I was saving you the heartbreak and anguish if something happened to me. But, I couldn't bring myself to stay out of your life completely."

"I know now, that would have been the best thing for you if I couldn't bring myself to be with you."

"No, Carlos, please. I can't bear that. Please don't cut me out….."

I bring my finger to her lip to quiet her, "No, Querida, you misunderstand me. I'm trying to apologize for how I kept you on a yo-yo for way too long. It wasn't fair of me. I messed up pretty good, Babe. I kept sending you back to Morelli, but I couldn't stay away from you. I'd kiss you in the alley behind the Bonds Office, I'd cop a feel before a distraction, I'd come to your room and sit in "my" chair before and after a mission. Sometimes, you didn't even wake up and know I was there."

"Maybe not, but I always knew you'd been there. I always felt it. I told you that our connection was strong, Carlos. I always knew that the first words from Tank the next time I talked to him was that you'd gone "in the wind." I always wished you'd have woken me up and told me those times, I wanted you to tell me what was going on. Not Tank, but you."

I sighed and hung my head in shame. I looked up at her and there were tears glistening in those beautiful blue eyes. I gathered my courage to go on. "Babe, do you know why I would come to your room and watch you sleep before my missions?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it is because you are my everything, my whole world. You are the oxygen to my soul. You are my peace and my shining light. I sit on "my" chair in your bedroom and watch you absorbing the strength you give me just with your presence. I find my center with you. I get my focus. I see you and I know what I have to come back to, even if I hadn't made you mine in the relationship sense, you were my woman in my heart and soul. This watch, I had it specially made. It has a secret timer, my Babe timer," her eyes are as big as saucers as I continue.

"Before I leave you and go "into the wind," I start the clock. I always know EXACTLY how long I've been away from you. Look, I didn't clear it last night once I got to your apartment. I was gone 5 weeks, 3 days and 5 hours before I returned to you."

"Oh Carlos!" My eyes were swimming with tears. Happy tears. I knew deep in my soul how he felt about me, and I'd felt it in the way he'd made love to me last night and this morning, but to hear him say these words! I think my heart is going to burst with happiness!

"Babe, last night just as I was stopping the timer, you made me the happiest man ever when you called out my given name in your sleep. And the best part, is that those 5 weeks, 3 days and 5 hours are the longest time I will ever be without you again. It was my last mission, Babe. Never again am I going "in the wind." I'm yours, Babe, for as long as you will have me. Which, I hope will be forever."

Deep breath, Manoso, this is it. I get down on one knee and pull out the ring I'd had made for her.

"Steph, I had already come to my senses before I left on my last mission. I was going to come home from it and fight with everything I had to make you mine. Cop or no cop in your life, I was going to fight to make you understand how special you are to me and how special you are as a person. I had this ring made especially for you, after Scrug. I was just too stupid to get over my fear and give it to you before now. Stephanie Michelle Plum, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and allowing me to make you the happiest woman in the world every day for the rest of our lives?"

With a squeal, I sink off my chair to my knees before him. I look in those beautiful chocolaty brown eyes, that are misty and hopeful and so full of love for me! I caress his face and with absolute certainty in my heart, "Yes, Carlos, a bazillion times YES!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – I'm not sure how many chapters I have left in this story yet. But, I think we are getting close to the end.

This chapter is kind of off the beaten track so to speak. But another character spoke up and needed to have a bit of a say in how things were going.

Please read and review!

As always, not mine, but JE's. Cause if they were mine, there would be an army of mini-Ranger and Stephs running amok in the books. And it wouldn't have taken me 19 books and counting to get there!

**Chapter 12**

**Frank's POV (earlier in the day)**

"Mr. Plum?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is Carlos, uh Ranger Manoso. Do you have time to talk, sir?" The man sounded nervous which is very odd for Ranger.

"Yes, Ranger, is everything ok? Is Stephanie ok?"

"Yes sir, she is fine. She is here with me in Miami."

"Is she now?" I ask chuckling, wondering if the two of them have finally gotten their heads out of their collective asses.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Plum…."

"Call me Frank, Carlos correct?"

"Yes sir, Frank, I know this is a bit unconventional being as it is over the phone, but sir, I'd like to ask your permission to ask Stephanie to do me the great honor of becoming my wife."

Fist pump in the air! Yes! "Carlos, this is sudden, son. I wasn't aware you and my Pumpkin were seeing each other." I couldn't help holding him on the hook just a little bit longer.

"Well, sir, um Frank, technically, we haven't been dating for very long, however, I have loved your daughter since practically the first moment I met her."

"Then why haven't you been with her?" I can't help it that I'm getting a bit of a kick out of this. I'd seen the two of them dance around each other for years now. I need to have a bit of fun at his expense over being such an incredible idiot for so many years! It is a father's prerogative, after all! Gotta make the young man sweat!

"Well, um...Frank, I guess you could say it is because I have been a well a, colossal ass, sir."

I finally laughed out loud, "Yes, Carlos, you have. But now that you've pulled your head out of it, I would be happy to give you my blessing. I know how much you love my daughter and I know you will make her happy. I also know you will help my little Wonder Woman fly in the way she has always been meant to. Take good care of her son. I know you will. Or else."

"Thank you, Frank," he said with relief in his voice. "I just want you know, Frank, that Stephanie and I will be in Miami for at least a few weeks. I don't want you or Mrs. Plum to worry. We need some time together, and I think this is the only way we will get it. I don't want the 'Burg grapevine all over her, sir. It never does my Babe any good."

"No Carlos, it doesn't. Don't worry, and I'll handle Mrs. Plum when the time is right. You and my Pumpkin take all the time you need and let me know her answer, Carlos. Although, I'm pretty sure I know!"

"Thank you, Frank, I will. Also, thank you for giving your blessing."

"It will be nice to have some more testosterone in the family, Carlos. And I don't count Kloughn…."

Carlos chuckled, "Understood, Sir. Steph and I will call you in a few days. Goodbye, Frank."

"Goodbye, Carlos."

What does my Pumpkin mean that he has terrible phone manners?

**################################################################**

I head to the Blue Bird Café in Newark and I can see from the black Hummer in the parking lot my lunch companions are here.

Tank, Lester, Bobby and I have become friends since my Pumpkin has been a bounty hunter and the guys have been assigned as protection for Helen, Edna and myself at different times over the years. Just no one but the four of us know it. Not even the all knowing Ranger, I chuckle to myself.

We bonded over the Army. I too served my country as Special Forces in Vietnam. I just don't talk about it to anyone except these three, and hopefully Carlos soon. I haven't gotten close to him because I didn't want to seem like I was pushing my daughter to him in the way her mother always pushed Morelli. I liked him from the first dinner he had at our crazy ass house. He handled it perfectly, and I could see how much he loved my Pumpkin right away. I also saw that he wouldn't do a damn thing about it to protect her. Dumb ass.

I tolerated when Morelli was around, but I knew he didn't truly have my Pumpkin's heart. He kept wanting to change her and make her more 'Burg. To hell with that! My little girl would never be that. Plus, I could never forgive him for his shenanigans with her at the Tasty Pastry.

His friends saw how Ranger felt, too. We all knew his reasoning of not wanting Stephanie to be hurt if something happened to him and we all knew he was wasting precious time being stubborn.

It all started with a few cigars with the guys in my garage when each would be assigned to the house, discussing the frustration we all had with the closed off Ranger. It then turned into lunches in Newark far from the 'Burg gossip where we would all discuss what became known as "Operation Extraction" (from Lester of course and I'm sure you know what needed to be extracted) to get Pumpkin and Ranger together.

I kept at her mother privately to try to get her to see, and private words with my daughter that sounded innocuous enough always got her to think twice. I never wanted to seem like I was pushing her the way her mother did. I just wanted to guide her to the one who would make her heart happy.

The four of us were about to put "Operation Matchmaker" into place when Morelli and Pumpkin were on yet another off period and then Ranger got the call about the mission. Tank told me that before he left, he'd finally said that when he got back, he was going to make Stephanie his. I knew all about "Operation Seal the Deal" and wanted to let the guys know that it was definitely in progress!

I went in to the diner and found the guys in their usual positions with their backs to the wall and eyes over the whole place, I sat down in my usual spot.

"Frank, give us the scoop!" Lester said.

"Seriously, Lester, you should be a woman with the way you love to gossip," said Tank. "Did you put the screws on Ranger? I hope you made him squirm!"

I couldn't help laughing at these Army-trained bad asses in front of me. They were good friends to me, my Pumpkin and Carlos and I'm so glad they are in my life.

I recounted the phone call I'd had with Carlos earlier and there were fist pumps and high fives all around!

"He admitted he was a colossal ass! That's freaking priceless!" laughed Lester.

Poor Tank had tears in his eyes and Bobby was dying over the fact that Ranger kept stumbling over his words!

Mission almost accomplished! I can't wait to find out that my Pumpkin said yes!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thank you so much for the positive response to the Frank chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. By the way, I have no idea if the Blue Bird Café exists in Newark or not. I read it in someone else's story that Joe Juniak and Frank met there for lunch away from the Burg grapevine and it stuck, so I borrowed it. Thank you to the author of that story!

We're in the home stretch now. I hope you all enjoy. Please continue to review, it makes my day each and every notification I get!

As always, not mine, but JE's. Cause if they were mine, there would be an army of mini-Ranger and Stephs running amok in the books. And it wouldn't have taken me 19 books and counting to get there!

**Chapter 13**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Yes, Carlos, a bazillion times yes!"

Carlos jumped to his feet lifting me with him and kissed me passionately. Then he slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. It was a platinum band with a Marquis cut 4K diamond in the center and blue diamond's "the color of your eyes, Babe," surrounding it. It was perfect.

Carlos kissed me again and of course my stomach decided to chime in…..how embarrassing.

"We gotta feed the beast, Babe," Carlos chuckled.

Just then a woman came out with a food trolley similar to Ella's with a gentleman carrying more champagne and two more glasses behind her.

"Babe, this is Ella's cousin Maritza and her husband, Cesar. They've been excited to meet you."

"Hi Maritza and Cesar, it is wonderful to meet you, too!"

"Oh mija! I'm so glad you are finally here! I've heard such wonderful things about you from Ella and I've been dying to meet you! Cesar, pour the champagne, we have much to celebrate! Now, let me see that ring I've heard so much about!"

I showed Maritza my ring, we had a toast and then they disappeared to leave Carlos and I alone to enjoy our meal.

**###############################################**

Carlos and I celebrated our engagement all night long. We're really going to do this, and it is going to be amazing!

**###############################################**

I called my Dad the morning after Carlos proposed to give him the news. Dad was extremely happy for us and told me he was glad I'd said yes and put the poor nervous young man out of his misery. Dad told me he'd give me the scoop later, but that Carlos had called to ask his permission to ask me the afternoon before. Hearing that made me love Carlos even more, if that was possible.

Dad and I were having a great conversation when apparently my Ma had come home and heard my name and well, lost her shit. Carlos had just walked into the room as my mother started screaming over the phone. I held it away from my ear and he heard every word….

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, WHERE ARE YOU? It is all over the Burg that Grandma Bella blew up your car and because of that you told Joseph you didn't want to see him anymore! What is this nonsense? Joseph has even taken time off from work and is holed up in his house in some sort of "mourning" getting Pino's delivered for every meal! That is no way for a young man to live! Angie Morelli is hysterical with worry! Why me? Edna Janovich's daughter doesn't turn down a potential husband because his crazy grandma blew up her car! I've called your cell, your apartment, everywhere and you haven't answered. My phone is ringing off the hook! There is even a rumor that you've gone off with that RANGER person! Frank, what are you doing? Frank, I'm trying to talk to Stephanie!"

"Helen, give me the damn phone! Stop screaming at her or she's never going to want to come home and I DON'T BLAME HER! Remember what I've said, Helen. Pumpkin, could you please let me speak to Carlos?"

"Yes, Daddy," I hand Carlos the phone with a stunned expression on my face.

Carlos takes the phone and puts it to his ear and I can't hear what Dad is saying to him.

"Frank, sir… Yes, I can handle that…. Yes, Frank, you know I'll take good care of her…. Thank you again, sir…..I promise, Frank. Goodbye."

Carlos hung up the phone with a smile.

"Ok, wait a minute. MY DAD gets a goodbye? So, you DO have good phone manners!"

"Well, Babe, I wasn't raised by the Army. My mother would kill me if she thought I didn't have good manners," Carlos chuckled. "Plus, once I knew it bugged you, it was too fun to stop!"

I threw a pillow at him that he easily ducked with a laugh. "So, what did my Dad want to tell you? Was Ma still having an apoplectic fit in the background?"

"No, she shut up when he told me to keep my fiancée out of the Burg for a little longer and to take good care of you while he deals with your mother."

"What did you promise him?"

"Not to marry you without him being there because he wants to be able to give you away to someone who loves you instead of an asshole like he had to before. Babe, I really like your Dad."

**###############################################**

We were lying in the hammock overlooking the beach under the second floor patio, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

I had been thinking some serious thoughts.

"Babe, I smell smoke."

I laughed, ESP as always.

"Carlos, I need some help."

"Just ask, Babe, you know I'm here for you."

"Well, Henry Higgins, Eliza needs to work on her skills. I've avoided it for too long. I need you to help me avoid the garbage."

Carlos chuckled, "Are you serious, Babe? It means mat time. Well, here it means beach time. Is this really what you want to do?"

"Yes, I still want to do my job, but I want to do it better. I'm officially Ranger's woman. I can't keep rolling in garbage and having lucky takedowns on skips, Carlos. I don't want to embarrass you anymore."

"Babe, you don't embarrass me."

"Well, either way, I need to learn the skills to be able to protect myself better. I will always appreciate you backing me up, but I need to be able to do what I can to protect myself."

"Babe…."

The way he said it was with love, respect and well, I have to be honest, relief.

Thus our training on the beach started.

**####################################################**

Carlos and I spent the next two weeks training during the day and making passionate love at night. I was the happiest I have ever been. I was honestly surprised I could still function, but all the aerobics were definitely building my stamina! Oh and the relaxing soaks in the tub and nightly rubdowns from a certain Cuban God didn't hurt either!

The afternoon of our second Sunday on the island, Carlos had arranged a lunch date and shopping with Julie.

She was so excited that her Dad had FINALLY admitted he loved me and that we were getting married. She mentioned something about "Operation Extraction" that her Uncle Lester told her about and was glad she hadn't had to get involved.

Carlos just gave her the eyebrow, but being his daughter, Julie just gave him one back but threw in her own flair of her hands on her hips. She never gave it up either and I had the feeling Lester at the very least was going to be called to the mats when we returned to Trenton.

Ah, returning to Trenton…..

After Ma's bitch fit, I wasn't really keen on going back. I missed my friends, my Dad and my Grandma, and I missed Rex, who by the way was happily ensconced in the break room at Rangeman with a bunch of Merry Uncles and Ella taking care of him.

I just didn't want to deal with my mother. Everyone else in my life would be so happy for me, but my Ma, not so much. And, this time, I want to plan my own wedding. With Dick, the Prick, I let Ma have her way on everything, but not his time. I'm actually in love with my fiancée and I want our wedding to be what I want. Of course, I know Carlos would stand up to her for my sake but I don't want that. I just want this to be for us. So, I decided as the future Mrs. Stephanie Manoso, I was taking things into my own hands!


	14. Chapter 14: The Helen Confrontation

A/N – I don't normally name my chapters, but this came to me and well, I gotta go with it. Helen needs a slap down. I loved it when Frank spoke up before and now he's back again!

Oh and this is for Margaret! She wants a Helen Plum smack down and here it is!

I hope you like this chapter. I've had a hard time with it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Happy New Year to everyone!

Not mine, if they were there would be an army of Ranger/Steph babies running amok!

**Chapter 14 – The Helen Confrontation (aka The Day Frank Took Back His Balls)**

**Frank's POV (Immediately after his phone call with Stephanie and Carlos)**

"Frank, what do you mean his fiancée? Who is Carlos?"

"Helen, Carlos is Ranger's real name and he asked me yesterday for permission to marry Stephanie and I agreed, and she agreed also when he asked her last night."

"Frank, are you **CRAZY**? He isn't from the Burg, we know nothing about him! Joseph said he was a thug and a mercenary and he'll get Stephanie hurt!"

"Please, Helen, Joseph doesn't know shit about shine-ola. Carlos is a good man and he loves our daughter as she is and doesn't try to change her. And as for being a thug and a mercenary, that is complete bullshit! Carlos was Special Forces and is a security expert, that's it. Morelli told you that crap to get you on his side Helen to continue to brow beat Stephanie into marrying him."

"But….but…..what will the neighbors say?"

"Fuck the neighbors, Helen. Either get on board with this and be happy for our Pumpkin or suffer the consequences."

"Consequences….Frank, what do you mean?"

"I'm done with this crap, Helen. I've let you raise our daughters as you've seen fit, but I'm done with you trying to make Stephanie into a "good Burg girl." Our daughter isn't cut out to be a Burg housewife, and you know it! Stop trying to change her all because you're concerned about what the damn Burg thinks! And if you can't do that, then I'm willing to bet our daughter will cut you out of her life completely. If she does, then I'm right behind her!"

With that, I left the house. It was time to meet the guys and prepare for the fall out because I knew as soon as I left; Helen would be setting the Burg grapevine into motion. This is EXACTLY the reason I told Carlos to keep Stephanie out of town for awhile.

**#################################################**

**Edna's POV**

Yes! My baby granddaughter is gonna marry the hot Cuban with the excellent package!

And FINALLY my son-in-law reached in Helen's purse and took his damn balls back!

I stayed in the kitchen as Frank left because I wanted to see what my daughter was going to do.

"Why me?" Helen moaned, of course!

"Helen, stop with this Why Me bullshit. What exactly do you have to be upset about? You've been bitching for years that Stephanie needs to get married, and she is. So, what is your problem?"

"Mother! How can you even ask that? Stephanie has always been out of control. She runs around chasing lunatics and now she is going to marry one! We know nothing about him! Poor Joseph, after everything he has done for her! Even with all of her craziness he was still willing to marry her and provide a proper home for her!"

"Daughter, you really need to get your head out of the Burg's ass! A proper home? What makes a proper home? Two people who love each other that's what! Ranger accepts Stephanie, he loves her for who she is. He doesn't try to change her like you and that cop always have! Your daughter is a special person, and Ranger loves her for that! I just wish you could!"

"Of course I love her, I just want her to be happy and how can she be happy with this Ranger person! I just want…."

"You just want her to want what you want for her. You've spent so damn much time thinking you know best Helen, that all you've done is push your daughter away from you! You make her feel like she's an embarrassment to you. You've spent so much time tearing her down that you don't even see it anymore! I'm ashamed of you, Helen!"

With that, I turned and left the room. I can't do this anymore. If Frank walks, I'm going too.

**######################################**

**Helen's POV**

Why me? Why is everyone against me? Of course, I love Stephanie! She's my daughter! Why is it so wrong to want what is best for her? What is so wrong with being a Burg wife? Why isn't that good enough for her?

I know! I'll call Valerie. She'll understand!

"Val, it is your mother. I need to talk to you about your sister!"

"Mom, is Steph ok?"

"Yes, she's fine as far as I know. She's off with that Ranger person and apparently they are going to get married! Can you believe this, Valerie? What is she thinking? And poor Joseph…."

"Poor Joseph, my ass, Ma!" Valerie interrupted. "Joe has been wrong for Stephanie for years! And good for her, Ranger makes her happy! After her horrible marriage to the Dick, I'm glad she's going to be happy with a man who loves her!"

"Valerie! How can you say this? You know I want your sister to be happy, but how can this Ranger person make her happy, he isn't Burg! You know how important it is to…."

Valerie interrupted me AGAIN, "Ma, get over yourself. Most men in the Burg are chauvinistic assholes! Look at Steve! Look, you've always been horrible to my sister and I've never said anything. Well, now I am! Stop trying to change her and be happy for her! Stop making her feel bad, Mom! You know your own daughter thinks you don't love her! If you want to have any chance of a relationship with Stephanie, then you'd better get your head out of your ass, Ma, and try and make up for the way you've treated her."

"Valerie, how can you talk to me that way?"

"It is way overdue. Now, I have to go. I'm not going to help you wallow in your poor me bit. I have kids and a husband to feed. Bye, Ma."

What is going on around here? Frank, my mother and Valerie are all telling me that I've mistreated my daughter! By wanting what is best for her? Why me?

I know! I'll call Joseph! He'll know what to do!

"Helen, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Oh Joseph! Why don't you come over for dinner? We need to talk, Stephanie has gone off with that Ranger person and now they are ENGAGED! Can you believe this Joseph? I know the two of us can talk some sense into her!"

"Look, Mrs. Plum, that isn't going to happen. Steph doesn't love me the way I always wanted her to. She just doesn't. She's made her decision. I'm not going to help you. As for changing Steph's mind, that isn't going to happen. All you'll do is end up losing her too, if you try it. Goodbye."

What has happened to everyone? My life has turned upside down and it is all because of Stephanie!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Last chapter was hard for me. I kept trying to make Helen more evil, but I just couldn't. Not in this story. Morelli has been decent and I think I'm trying to find a way for Helen to be also. I'm not saying she's totally learned her lesson yet…

Now, back to our favorite couple. Steph is doing better with her insecurities but we have one more to deal with.

I'm hoping to have this wrapped up in a couple more chapters and then I have an in the future epilogue to go. I also have another story that I've got brewing. I'm trying to finish this one before I work on that one but I'm finding it difficult.

Not mine, just playing. JE please make her choose Ranger already! We know you want to!

**Chapter 15**

**Stephanie's POV**

"You aren't going to believe this, but I think your mother may have finally gotten it through her head that you aren't ever going to be a typical Burg wife!" exclaimed Mary Lou.

"C'mon Lou, we both know my mother, she's got to be up to something!"

"That's just it, Steph, if she is then I swear, there isn't word of it on the Burg Grapevine. I don't know whether to be hopeful for you or petrified!"

"Me either, Lou. Thanks for letting me know what's up. I'll talk to you soon!"

I ended the call and just sat on the deck thinking. Can it be? Could it be possible that in the 3 weeks since my mother found out about my engagement that she's had a change of heart?

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Carlos kissed my cheek as he sat down next to me.

"Mary Lou just called. She said the Burg grapevine is pretty silent on the subject of our engagement. My mother hasn't pitched a fit, there isn't word of her calling Mrs. Jankowski or anyone else and complaining about me being a disgrace or anything! I don't know if I should be happy or scared to death, Carlos!"

"Babe, maybe you should call your Dad or your Grandma and see what they think? And if she has had a change of heart, well that would make planning the wedding a lot easier on you."

He caressed my face gently which brought a smile to my face. It feels good that Carlos is open with his feelings now and tender caresses just seem normal. We don't have to hide anything here, on this island, we can just be us, Stephanie and Carlos. Back home, we're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and Ranger, will we still be able to be so open with each other?

"Carlos, when do we have to go back to Trenton? We've been here in our own little world for over 3 weeks, and you'd been gone for over a month before that. Surely you need to get back to work. I can't keep you to myself forever. And, poor Tank must be swamped with paperwork!"

"Babe, Tank has everything under control. We can stay here as long as you want, and Babe, no matter where we are, you'll always have me all to yourself!"

"I love being here, and we're so comfortable with each other, but it is just us here. Will we be…."

"Babe, we'll still be the same. I'm never hiding my feelings for you again, ever. No more shutting you out, and no more blank face between us. I promise."

"Well, as much as I love being here, I think we need to get back to our real lives. I need to face my mother, and Joe. I'd love to just plan our wedding right here and stay on this island forever, but we can't. Plus, I want to show the guys my new moves!" Carlos laughed with me.

"You're sure, Babe?"

"Yep. We have dinner with Julie tonight, and a couple of more places to christen in the house, so how about we head back on Saturday?"

Carlos laughed and agreed. "Just in time for Sunday dinner at your parents' house?"

Yep, time to put the big girl panties on and face my Ma.

"Babe," Carlos chuckled.

"Out loud?"

"Yep."

"Damn." He chuckled again.

**#####################################**

**Frank's POV**

Helen has been extremely quiet since she found out about Pumpkin and Carlos getting engaged. The Burg Grapevine has been pretty silent too. I've tried to talk to Helen about it, but all she's told me is she's thinking. I can't quite figure out if this is good or we should be very, very afraid…

**#######################################**

**Edna's POV**

I have no idea what is going on in my daughter's head, but if she is plotting something against my granddaughter…..

**#######################################**

**Helen's POV**

Why does everyone keep looking at me funny? OK, so I've been unusually quiet lately. It is because I'm thinking. Having 4 people in one day basically tell me that I've been a horrible, judgmental bitch of a mother to Stephanie has really made me think….

Frank and my mother keep looking at each other like they are expecting me to explode or something. I've noticed a Black SUV that follows me when I run my errands and then every store I go in I run into Lula, Connie or Mary Lou.

Have I been so terrible that they all think I'm plotting against Stephanie? I'm just THINKING.

**#######################################**

**Stephanie's POV**

After we landed, Carlos and I headed straight for Haywood. I wanted to show Ella and the guys my ring. Plus, to be honest, it is really more home than my apartment ever has been. Plus, well, Haywood has Ella, and when Ella is there, I know there is no way Carlos and I will ever be hungry!

No one knew we were on our way back, but as soon as they saw us on the monitors I knew the whole building would be alerted, so it was no surprise that everyone was on 5, including Ella, to welcome us home.

After hugs all around, Carlos, the Core Team and I went into his office. Once the door was closed, the guys were able to give more personal congratulations then they could in front of the men.

Tank and Bobby hugged me and Carlos with big smiles on their faces.

Lester swept me up in a big hug, twirling me around and said, "Congratulations, Beautiful! I'm so happy my cousin here finally got his head out of his ass!"

"Put her down, Santos. Being family will only get you so far. By the way, what exactly is "Operation Extraction" and why would Julie be needed for it?" Carlos glared at him.

"Operation Extraction was need to know and you don't need to know?" Lester squeaked out as more of a question than a statement.

"Mats 0500 tomorrow."

"No fair," Lester pouted.

I had a feeling there was a lot more to this Operation Extraction thing and it would be very interesting to hear.

**########################################**

We had pulled up in front of my parents' house and with a deep sigh, I steeled myself ready to do this.

Taking my hand, Carlos said, "Babe, you can do this. I'm right here with you every step of the way. We're getting married and NOTHING your mother can say will change it. I promise."

"I know, Carlos. I love you. Let's go face the firing squad!"

I looked over at the porch and there was my mother and grandmother at the door. Maternal radar is never wrong.

Carlos came around and opened my door for me and escorted me up the walk and to the door.

"Hello Ma, hey Gran."

"Hello Stephanie, hello Ranger. Please come in. We need to talk."

Oh shit…..


	16. Chapter 16 Dinnertime at the Plums

A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews and I have over 12K views of this story! Wow! I'm totally over the moon! This story started with a little idea and I've just followed it to see where it goes and I'm so glad you all have enjoyed the ride so far! Next chapter should be the wedding and then on to the epilogue.

This chapter is going to switch between POVs like I did with Chapter 11. Hopefully, this will work out as well as that one did.

I have another story in mind that I've been kicking around some ideas on. I think that one will need a Beta. I have NO idea how you go about getting one, so if someone wouldn't mind sending me a PM as to what to do, I'd appreciate it!

**Chapter 16**

**Dinnertime at the Plums**

_Carlos came around and opened my door for me and escorted me up the walk and to the door. _

_"Hello Ma, hey Gran."_

_"Hello Stephanie, hello Ranger. Please come in. We need to talk."_

_Oh shit….._

We followed Ma inside and we went straight to the Den where my Dad turned off the TV and greeted us. I got an extra big hug and Dad gave Carlos a firm handshake and a hug.

"Sit down everyone, I have a few things to say."

"Now, Helen, don't start something. This is Carlos' first meal here as our future son-in-law, let's have a nice evening."

"Yes, Helen, let's behave ourselves. You may be grown up, but I could still take you over my knee!"

"Please, will everyone let me talk?" I sat down next to Stephanie on the couch. Carlos was on the other side of her holding her hand and looking at me with a protective glare.

I took my daughter's other hand and said, "Stephanie, I owe you an apology. It has been brought to my attention that my desire to help you and see you happy and safe, has not been well appreciated by you."

My eyes were big as saucers looking at my mother. Did she really say she owed me an apology?

"Stephanie, I want you to know, that I'm sorry that I've tried to force you into this Burg wife role that obviously isn't what you want. You are incredibly strong, and I'm proud of you. Carlos, welcome to the family, please continue to take care of my daughter and support her in her decisions as you always have," and with that I shook Stephanie's young man's hand and was greeted by a blinding smile. Wow, no wonder my daughter loves him! When he isn't looking at you with a blank face or shooting daggers at you, he is quite handsome!

"Thank you, Mrs. Plum. I will continue to support my fiancée in everything she does and against those who would hurt her, even if that person is family," I warned her. This change of heart is all well and good, but I still don't trust Stephanie's mother as far as I could drop her since I could throw her pretty far.

"Ma, thank you for the apology, but why now? I know Daddy has been trying to talk to you for awhile, and I've told you countless times how you made me feel, so why the apology now?" I'm glad my Ma is apologizing, but there has to be something else going on here. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I gripped Carlos' hand for strength.

Why does everyone think I have an ulterior motive here? Wow, I must have been a real bitch! "Look, Stephanie, after I found out about your engagement my initial reaction was not exactly positive. Your father, grandmother, sister and even Joseph helped me see that I was pushing you away."

"Joe, what do you mean? What does he have to do with this?" I was bewildered and I could hear Carlos' breathing quicken at the mention of Morelli.

"I called Joseph to help me talk some "sense" into you. He refused, and like your father, grandmother and sister before him, he told me that if I didn't back off and stop trying to force you to be something you aren't that I would lose you in my life. I don't want that Stephanie. I love you, and I don't want to push you away." I wiped tears from my eyes and continued.

"I have spent the last few weeks thinking about what I've done and how I've treated you. I realized that I harped on you and tried to make you more like me. I was too worried about what everyone in this stupid neighborhood thought instead of focusing on the fact that you are special and I should have encouraged that. I wanted to protect you from the hurt that happens when a person is subjected to the Burg Grapevine, and I succeeded with just the opposite and became one of those Harpy's myself."

"You are getting married, and I want to be a part of your life and that of any children you MIGHT have. Please, sweetheart."

Wow, just wow. My mother is sitting here apologizing to me and one of the people who got her to come around was JOE?

I looked at my wife and I couldn't believe it was the same woman who has had her head so firmly up the Burg's ass for so long. I took her hand and she looked over at me with unshed tears in her eyes and a look that reminded me of the woman I fell in love with.

I kissed her hand and said, "I'm proud of you, Helen," as her tears started to fall.

"Ma, I accept your apology and I want you in my life, but there have to be some ground rules. First, I'm planning my own wedding. If I want your advice, I'll ask, if I don't, please don't interfere.

"Second, if I hear of you badmouthing me, Carlos or any decisions we make, then I will limit or cutoff contact with you. I won't give in anymore, Ma, I mean it. I really appreciate everything you've said tonight and I feel like you mean it. But, old habits die hard and I won't put up with criticism from my own mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dear, I do. I promise I will do what you ask and if I mess up, I will make it up to you and try harder. Oh Stephanie! Let me see the ring!"

**#####################################################**

**Ranger's POV**

And with that, we had a nice family dinner, and even Grandma Mazur was too shocked to try and cop a feel of my ass or my package! It was a Burg miracle!

That night, with Babe in my arms in our bed at Haywood, I could sense her deep thoughts as she went over the evening in her mind.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this, Carlos. I want to believe my mother, but years and years of experience have taught me not to. Is that horrible?"

"Babe, of course it isn't. I know you love your mother, but it is going to take some time before you can trust her again. I understand that, and I think she might too. I've got your back, Babe, no matter what happens."

"I know, and I promise you, from now on, no matter what, I'm not putting up with my mother's BS. I swear, she puts one foot out of line and she won't be at our wedding and Ella will be in Ma's place. Period."

"Proud of you, Babe."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – So, I thought that we were almost done, but apparently not. The Steph in my head has other ideas. We're going to have some girly fun and then some smutty fun! It's been awhile!

Thank you for all of your reviews! This was the first fanfic I ever started and it has been an amazing experience so far! Thank you!

Not mine, Not making money!

**Chapter 17**

**SMUT WARNING NOW**

**Stephanie's POV**

I had moved all my things from my apartment to Haywood. I left all the furniture except for Carlos' chair. I couldn't leave it and it made him smile when he saw it at the foot of our bed.

Grandma Mazur was moving into my old place. She said my parents were, well, more amorous than usual (ewwwwww) and she needed to get out of there. I can't say as I blame her. So, it was with great pleasure that I handed over the keys. Carlos said that whoever got monitor duty on my old place would probably need hazard pay after Grandma had her first strip poker party the night she moved in.

Monday morning, I got up at 6:30 am and met Carlos in the gym for my workout. He wanted 5 am and I wanted at least 8. We compromised and 6:30 it is. See, we're compromising like normal healthy adults! I'd call that progress!

I did my cardio side by side with Carlos and then we took to the mats. The guys were already shocked I was in the gym and when they saw me and Carlos take to the mats, their jaws were hanging open.

"All right, Babe, you ready to show the guys your new moves?"

"I'm ready, Ranger. Let's show 'em."

Even though all the guys knew about our relationship, calling him Carlos in front of them or when we were in any sort of professional capacity didn't seem right. When I told him my plan, he gave me one of his 1000 watt smiles and I knew it made him happy that I respected his bad ass persona and wanted to keep our relationship separate from business.

We danced around on the mats, and each time Ranger made a move, I blocked him to cheers from the guys. I made a move to take Ranger down high and just as he went to counter I went low, swept his legs out from under him, and had him pinned before he knew what happened. I jumped up and did a victory dance to cheers from the guys.

Ranger grabbed me from behind in a big hug, "Proud of you, Babe, but you should be more aware of your surroundings," as he took me down and pinned me to the mat.

Oh well, the kiss he gave me made it worth it. That and of course shower time afterwards. Carlos is GREAT in the shower!

**###########################################**

I went to the Bonds office and spent a few hours giving the appropriate highlights to Lula and Connie on how Batman and I finally got together. They pushed for more details, but I refused to fill them in. This is the new and improved Stephanie almost Manoso and if I don't wanna share, I'm not going to! I asked them both to be bridesmaids and they were over the moon to say yes. So, talk turned from my (very active) sex life to my wedding to Batman.

Next on the agenda was to go see Mary Lou. Since she is my oldest friend, and will be my Matron of Honor, she got a few more details on the sexy stuff. Hey, girl talk is girl talk. We squealed like little girls as I told her about my "kidnapping", the island, and the proposal.

"Steph, you are one LUCKY bitch! I love you, but hot damn! That is so freaking ROMANTIC! I think Lenny needs to hang out with Carlos, maybe some of the romance will rub off on him!"

"Maybe he should teach a class!" and Lou and I dissolved into a fit of giggles.

My phone rang and when the Batman ringtone started playing, Lou and I laughed even harder.

I answered with a breathless, "Hello, Carlos," which sent Lou into an even further fit of laughter.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yes, honey, Lou and I were just talking about a class you should teach for Burg husbands," Lou could now barely breathe and I was trying so hard not to laugh into the phone.

"Babe," and that sent me over the edge.

Once I regained control of myself, I asked, "You still there, Batman?"

"Yes, Babe, you guys ok now? Do I need to send someone over to check on you? It sounded like the two of you were going to hyperventilate."

"Sorry, Carlos, we got a little carried away with girl talk. So, why were you calling? Do you miss me?"

"Always, Babe, I was just wondering when you'd be home. You've been gone all day and I'm not used to being without you this long. The island spoiled me."

Lou mouthed "OMG" at me and then "lucky bitch." I grinned back at her and mouthed back "yep I am."

"I'm on my way, Carlos." I suddenly had a fantasy about a certain chair and some handcuffs and I wanted to share it with my future husband!

**###########################################**

**Ranger's POV**

I was stuck on a client call when Babe got back to Haywood, so I couldn't get upstairs to welcome her home for over an hour. Apparently, she'd been busy because I wasn't prepared for what happened after I walked in the door. I know, way to be aware of my surroundings.

The lights were dimmed and I called out for Steph, but she didn't answer. I went to the bedroom and undressed, aka removed my weapons, and put them in the safe.

I turned to head back to the living room and called out for Babe again when it happened. Steph came up behind me, swept my legs from under me and pinned me under her face down and then she'd cuffed me.

"Soldier, you've been captured by the most dangerous female operative ever. My codename is Babe, and you will submit to my will or suffer the consequences, do you understand?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes, ma'am." Damn, this was really hot.

"On your feet, Soldier," I complied.

She pushed me from behind, but I didn't go anywhere.

"Ranger, come on play along. I know I can't make you go anywhere, I'm not strong enough! Go to your chair, I know you can get out of these but don't for now OK? Oh and don't break the chair, I have lots of fantasies that involve that chair."

"Babe, I'd never break my chair. This is really hot, by the way, but um, can you let me in on the storyline of this fantasy?"

I am the LUCKIEST MAN EVER!

"Oh, sorry Carlos, well you're Ranger and I'm the deadly operative Babe and I've captured you and I'm going to interrogate you now because you have information I need. Then well, you get to fuck me. Does that work for you?"

"Oh yeah, Babe, do your worst. I've been trained by the United States Government to withstand all kinds of torture. I won't tell you anything, Babe," as I sat in the chair. She was still behind me, checking the handcuffs.

When she moved in front of me, my breath caught. She was wearing black 5" stilettos, black thigh high stockings, with garters and one of my old Army sweatshirts with my Navy SEALS hat perched over her wild curls. Holy shit, I was in trouble.

"Well, Soldier, I've been trained in all forms of torture. And none of them are the kind your government would train you to withstand. I am a specialist in sex-jitsu, and I WILL bend you to my will."

"Sex-jitsu, Babe?"

"Shut up, do not mock the sacred art, or else you shall be punished."

Did I mention I'm the luckiest man in the world?

"What is your name, Soldier?"

"Ranger."

"Well, Ranger, what is your mission?"

"I have no mission."

"Oh really? My intel tells me that you have a mission. A mission that involves me, is that true, Ranger?"

"I have no mission so why would it involve you?"

"Hmmmm, I don't believe you," she purred at me and then turned on the stereo and began to dance seductively to the beat. I have no idea what song it was. It doesn't matter, all I could do was watch her hips sway as she threw my SEAL cap off her head. Then, she slowly pulled my Army sweatshirt off and Dios, she had on a black Merry Widow and crotchless panties. Add that to the heels, thigh highs and garter belt…..well, a man can only take so much.

She shimmied her way over to me and gave me a lap dance, it was the most erotic sight ever. I thought I was going to cum just from her dancing her sweet ass on my lap.

"What is your mission soldier?" she whispered in my ear.

"To make you happy for the rest of your life," I gasped as I got my hands free, scooped her up and dropped us both to the bed. Then disposing of my clothes, I began kissing my Babe's ear lobe and then worked my way to that spot on her neck that makes her crazy.

"Ranger, you weren't supposed to get out of those cuffs yet, I had more sex-jitsu seduction tactics to use in my interrogation," she gasped as my fingers entered her core.

She was so wet and ready for me, "Babe, use them some other time. I promise never to mock the sacred art again and I can't wait to learn the ways of sex-jitsu as soon as possible. I will be your willing pupil," I whispered as I entered her.

Madre de Dios, she feels so good.

"Carlos…."

"This is the part where I fuck you, Babe."

"Damn Skippy!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - This one is also for Babe Love – MM Love. She was my first reviewer and has been great to kick around ideas with on this one. One of our early ideas is about to become a reality! ;-)

The wedding dress selection happened in real life. When I was helping my best friend choose her wedding dress we had the same reaction to seeing it on her the first time we both cried.

I can't believe I'm over 13K views and at almost 100 reviews! I've tried to answer each one of you, but if I missed you I'm sorry! All of you have made my first full fan fic such a wonderful experience!

**Chapter 18**

**Ranger's POV**

"Carlos, where are we going? "

"Babe, patience. You liked my last surprise. You'll like this one."

"Fine."

I chuckled at her. I pulled up at the gate and entered the code the builder had given me and pulled into the driveway of the house. I opened her door and helped her out and with a flourish I removed her blindfold.

"What do you think, Babe?"

"Carlos! It's beautiful!"

The house is a two story custom built beach style house. It is white with green shutters with a huge porch in the front and is on a beach front lot with a private beach in back.

"Come on, Babe, let's see inside."

Inside, the house was open and airy with cream paint and tan accents. The kitchen was to the right and had granite counter tops and state of the art appliances. We skipped that room, Babe doesn't cook. The living room was to the left of the foyer and was an open room up to the ceiling and you could see the 2nd floor landing. A skylight added to the open feeling letting lots of light in. There was a stone fireplace that went all the way up the back wall.

All the floors were a dark hardwood throughout the first floor. The dining room off the kitchen had a view of the beach from the floor to ceiling windows. Actually, the whole back of the house was glass giving a beautiful view of the private beach.

The master suite was also downstairs with the same floor to ceiling windows, but they had blackout curtains for privacy.

"Carlos, this room is huge! OHMYGOD, look at this closet! And the bathroom! That Jacuzzi tub could fit 4 people and the shower! Carlos, it is twice the size of the one on the island! There's even a steam room!"

"OK, fess up, Carlos. What are we doing here?"

"Well, the builder is one of our clients, and I came out yesterday to do an inspection to install a security system, and I thought you'd love it. The original sale fell through earlier in the week, and I wanted to see what you thought about it."

"You bought it already didn't you?"

"No, I haven't. I wouldn't do that. We're getting married, and this would be our home, so no, I wouldn't just buy it without talking to you first." See, I can be an adult in a mature relationship and not make big decisions without asking my future wife first. Progress.

"Batcave North?"

"Nope, I was thinking this would be the Babecave!" I chuckled.

"Smart ass."

"Always, Babe. Do you want to look upstairs before we decide?"

"We can, but you had me at the closet, and the bathroom."

"Babe."

**#########################################**

**Stephanie's POV**

The house was magnificent. Upstairs there were 3 more bedrooms, and a media room. There was a basement that Carlos wanted to turn into a gym. The deck in the back was huge with an outdoor kitchen. There was even a guest house with its own kitchen and living areas. As I stared out at the ocean, I got an idea.

Mocha latte arms circled my waist, pulled me close, and Carlos said, "Deep thoughts, Babe."

"What do you think about having our wedding here? I've always wanted to have an intimate beach wedding and this would be perfect! I thought of having it on the island, but a part of me wants to keep the Batcave just for us. What do you think?"

"I love it, Babe. I think it's perfect."

**#########################################**

Ella and I spent the next few weeks picking out furniture and accessories to decorate the Babecave and making plans for the wedding. I also spent time with Ella learning to cook. With her patience and instruction, I was actually beginning to be able to cook some dishes without causing a thermal nuclear meltdown.

When the time came to go dress shopping, I even broke down and invited my Ma to go with us. Val promised to keep an eye on her and to remove her from the store if needed. I had decided to go with blue as my main color for the wedding since Carlos loves the color blue and with the ocean in the background it would be beautiful!

Mary Lou would be wearing a dark shade of Caribbean blue and for Lula, Connie and Val a lighter shade of the same blue. Their dresses were strapless with skirts that hit mid calf and long wraps to over their shoulders. Blue strappy flat sandals would complete the look and go with the beach theme.

I just hadn't been able to find a dress for me. We were on our fourth Bridal Salon of the day, and I had not found the perfect dress.

We were perusing the racks, and my mother, who thankfully had been quiet all day, brought me a dress she found. "Try this one on, Stephanie. I think it would be beautiful on you."

I took a look at it. I wasn't impressed with it on the hanger, but it wasn't a big foofy dress like my mother normally picks for wedding dresses. So, I took Lou back to the dressing room with me and as she zipped and buttoned me into it, she started crying.

"What is it awful, Lou? Why don't they have a mirror in here?"

"No, Steph, it's perfect. Wait until you see it. I know it didn't look like much on the hanger and your mom picked it, but…it's perfect."

Lou went out first drying her eyes and said, "I think this one might be it, Ladies."

I walked out and everyone gasped. Ella's hands flew to her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes. I went over to the "stage" in front of the three way mirror and looked up at myself. I started to cry. I was beautiful! It was perfect.

My Ma came over to me and said, "Stephanie, you are going to make a beautiful bride."

Then, she hugged me.

"White girl, you're going to knock Batman's socks off in that dress!"

"I'm betting he'll have tears in his eyes, what do you think ladies?" Ella said.

"That's a sucker bet, Ella," said Ma.

I couldn't wait. In two weeks, I'd be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

Everything was falling into place.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Did you all think everything would go so smoothly? This is Stephanie after all! ;-)

This isn't mine, I'm playing around in this fun world!

**Chapter 19 **

**Stephanie's POV**

The next two weeks flew by, last minute preparations, fittings, tastings, and a couple of dinners with Carlos' family. Over the past couple of months, I'd been able to get to know them and they are a warm and loving family who have accepted me without question.

Ella and I have gotten the "Babecave", as Carlos is insisting on calling it, fully furnished and decorated. Everything was going smoothly.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

**####################################################**

I was at Rossini's making the final plans for tonight's rehearsal dinner when I heard him say, "Stephanie."

Shit, I turned around to face Joe for the first time since his grandma blew up my car.

"Hi, Joe. I want to thank you for helping talk some sense into my Ma. I really appreciate it."

"Sure, Cup…Steph. Congratulations. I hope you and Manoso will be happy."

"Thanks, Joe. You doing, OK? I heard you'd taken some time off the force."

"Yeah, I needed some time, Steph, to get over you. I get it now, I tried to change you instead of supporting you. I'm sorry about that. I loved you and I wanted you to be safe. It killed me every time you were in danger."

"I realized the day your car blew up how stupid I had been in not supporting you and went to tell you…."

"Joe…."

"I heard you call out his name, Cupcake. Carlos. I knew I'd lost you. I know I'm never getting you back. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for all the times I didn't support you. I hope we can be friends, someday, not now, because well, I can't. But, someday."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Joe. That was a shitty way to find out there was never going to be an on again for us ever again.

Just then I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck and I knew Carlos had just arrived. He tensed at the sight of Morelli.

"Babe, everything ok?"

"Yes, Carlos," I could see Joe wince at my use of his name. "Joe and I were just talking about the fact that he hopes someday we can be friends. I'd like that, Joe. I also accept your apology. I'd like to apologize to you too. I wasn't the easiest person to deal with either. I just want you to find happiness, Joe. I know you will."

"Thanks, Steph. Again, congratulations to you both. Manoso, treat her right, and don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I'll always take care of her, and I certainly won't, Morelli."

With that, they shook hands and Joe left.

"Proud of you, Babe."

"I should have gone to talk to him before, Carlos. It wasn't fair."

"Maybe, but he might not have been able to handle it sooner, Babe. After all, this is the first time he's sought you out. Any other time you two had been on an off period, nothing stopped him from finding you."

"Yeah, I guess the time was what he needed. Does it bother you that he wants to be friends?" I was concerned because I knew Morelli was a difficult part of my life for Carlos.

"Babe, as long as he doesn't try to poach…" Carlos smiled at me.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, too, Babe. And tomorrow, you will be Mrs. Carlos Manoso and I'll be the happiest man in the world."

**#################################################**

"Ella, what do you mean the groom's cake hasn't been delivered? They said it wasn't ready yet! I'm going over there!"

"Babe, it will be fine. You know I don't eat dessert."

"Yeah well, you will be eating at least some tomorrow, Carlos, but that isn't the point! I was having a special Tres Leche cake made because your Mom told me that was your favorite growing up. I have to get to Italian People's Bakery right now."

"I'll take you, Babe."

"No, you have to go pick up your tux. I can't deal with any more problems today, Carlos. I'm already stressed to the limit."

"Babe, it is already taken care of. I'm running ahead of schedule today, and that is why I met you at the restaurant. I was hoping to steal a little alone time with my fiancée and de-stress you, but obviously that isn't happening. C'mon, I'll drive."

This is why I love him. He'll back me up even on a trip to a bakery.

When we got to the bakery, I was in full Lula Rhino mode.

"Mauricio, what is going on? Why isn't the groom's cake ready? It was supposed to be delivered today!"

"Ah, Stephanie, all is well, it will be delivered first thing in the morning, I promise, we just have some finishing touches to do, all will be well!"

"Mauricio, I need a hand with this fondant. Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

"Ma?! What are YOU doing here? Please don't tell me you're the reason the groom's cake isn't done. If you really think that this will make me call off…."

"Stephanie," Ma interrupted. "I swear, I'm not doing anything to ruin your day. I'm just, well, um, well it was supposed to be a surprise. But well, now is as good a time as any to show you."

Carlos whispered in my ear, "I'm sure it will be ok, Babe. Have faith," as we followed Ma and Mauricio to the back of the bakery.

When I saw what she had done, I gasped.

"Your Mama, Stephanie, wanted to surprise you with a special addition to the groom's cake you ordered. She has been so wonderful to work with and is very skilled, that I have offered her a job here part time to help with baking and decorating the cakes. I hope you like what she has done," said a worried Mauricio.

"Ma…..how did you know?" I asked with tears of wonder in my eyes.

There were two cakes, one was the Wonder Woman symbol and the other was the Batman symbol, and they were joined together with the Golden Lasso. It was perfect.

"Well, you always wanted to be Wonder Woman, sweetie, and Lula let it out about Batman when we were dress shopping. I came up with this and talked it over with your Dad before I approached Mauricio. I've always loved decorating cakes, so I thought this would be a great way to give you a surprise. The Batman cake is still a Tres Leche cake, so I didn't change that, Stephanie. I just added the Wonder Woman cake and it is Pineapple Upside Down Cake your favorite. The lasso is made from fondant. If you don't like it, honey, we have the Tres Leche cake you originally ordered ready to go. What do you think?"

I looked at Carlos and we both walked to my mother and hugged her. We both loved it. It was perfect.

"Mom, you couldn't have given us a better gift. Thank you."

Mom hugged us both, and said, "I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I didn't have it done sooner, honey. I didn't mean to give you a scare."

"No problem, Mom. We'll see you tonight at the rehearsal dinner. I love you."

No seriously, who saw that coming?

As we left, I whispered in Carlos' ear, "Take me home and de-stress me, Batman."

"Babe."

**A/N - I just can't make Joe and Helen be evil in this story. Sorry, Margaret. It works for the story that they caused "bumps" not nothing major and everyone is behaving as adults. Especially Ranger and Steph! They've compromised and discussed a house before buying one! Everyone is growing up!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Ok, I know I keep saying the story is almost over, but the "voices" in my head keep telling me it isn't done yet. So, until I post the epilogue, I'm going to stop saying it.

Also, I do realize that the characters are definitely more mature than in the books, other than Ranger, who is more mushy. It feels right for this story and I dunno, I kind of think that if Steph and Ranger would finally admit their feelings, then they'd behave this way without all the walls over their hearts. I also think Helen would come around eventually, she did run over the Bunny to protect Steph and all.

Thank you all sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! To my guest reviewers, I want to thank you personally here since I can't over PM.

Over a 100 reviews is staggering to me! Over 15K views is even crazier! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my little diddy.

**Chapter 20**

**Helen's POV**

I'm so happy that Stephanie and Carlos love the groom's cake. I worked so hard on it. Plus, it is exciting that because of it I have an opportunity for a part time job. It gets lonely in the house since Mother moved out and Frank drives his cab most afternoons.

I have to admit, it stings a bit that Stephanie has had Ella by her side while decorating the new house and planning the wedding. Plus, Ella will be sitting next to me at the wedding as a "second" mother to my daughter.

I'm sitting here at the rehearsal and smiling through the hurt. I'm determined NOT to let Stephanie know this bothers me. I don't want to ruin her special day and I know I have no one to blame for this but myself.

Just then, Ella reaches over and squeezes my hand and gives me a look that says she knows I'm upset but appreciates my efforts not to show it. She is a nice woman. Maybe one day we can become friends.

**#############################################**

**Ranger's POV**

Now, this is my idea of a bachelor party.

Tank, Lester, Bobby, Frank, Luis, Dad, my brothers and I are sitting on the roof of the Rangeman building smoking Cuban cigars, drinking some 50 year old Glenfidditch scotch and telling war stories.

"Frank, you gotta tell Carlos the story about Da Nang," laughed Bobby.

"You definitely do! It's a classic!" laughed Lester while Tank's barking laugh joined in.

Hmmm, that's interesting…

I notice Frank flinch a little as he realized that I noticed that the guys let it slip that they knew a lot about more about my future father-in-law than I do.

I slam down my blank face and look threateningly at the three of them.

"So why is it you three boneheads know Frank's story about Da Nang?"

"Oh shit. Tio Ricardo don't let him throw us off the roof," begged Lester.

"Spill it, boys."

"Carlos, son, the guys and I got to be friends when they were assigned to protect the house at different times over the years. We meet for lunch once a week in Newark and trade war stories. I never invited you because I didn't want Steph to find out and think I was pushing you on her like her Mother did Morelli."

"If it makes you feel any better, we were going to invite you when you got back from your honeymoon to join us," Frank explained.

"Besides, if we'd invited you we would never have been able to plan "Operation Extraction" and I'm sure you know what needed to be extracted!" Lester proclaimed proudly.

I just stared at him, barely able to keep from laughing. However, from my stare I'm sure Tank, Lester and Bobby thought they'd be flying through the air momentarily.

"Carlos, you can't kill us man. Who'd be your best man and groomsmen?" asked Tank.

"Hector would do it. He loves Steph Plus, Cal and the skull tattoo would look nice in a tux, and then of course Junior or Binkie would be honored to stand up with me."

Frank had kept his eye on me and I know he saw my mouth twitch to almost smile and that is when he burst out laughing.

I'm a little out of practice lately with the blank face.

"It's OK boys, he isn't going to kill you."

"No, I won't, as long as you spill the beans on "Operation Extraction." I bet this is good."

We all laughed, especially my Dad and brothers at the plans these knuckleheads and my father-in-law had developed to finally get Steph and I to admit we were in love with each other.

"You guys should have recruited me!" said Louis.

"Us too, it would have been fun!" said my Dad.

Sounds like it might have worked too, good thing Steph and I managed to take care of things ourselves first!

**######################################**

**Stephanie's POV**

Now, this is my kind of bachelorette party. Hanging out at Grandma's place with Lou, Lula, Connie, Val, Ella, Grandma (of course), Carlos' mom, sisters, and even my mother, drinking some wine and telling stories about men.

I had made Lula and Grandma swear NO STRIPPERS! I threatened to take their guns away if they did. So far, so good.

"I wonder if Ranger has found out about the little boys club yet," said Grandma.

"What are you talking about, Mother? The only club Frank belongs to is the Elk Lodge and I think Carlos knows that."

I was extremely curious about this and wondered if it had anything to do with "Operation Extraction."

"No, Helen, I'm not talking about the Elk Lodge."

"Spill it Granny, you've got us all curious now," said Lula.

Grandma proceeded to tell us that one of the girls from the Clip N Curl had a daughter who lived in Newark, a Mrs. Steinwitz. Apparently, Mrs. Steinwitz had taken her grandkids to the Blue Bird Café and the kids were fascinated by the very large men sitting with their backs to the wall. When Frank Plum walked in and sat with them, not noticing her, she decided to listen.

Mrs. Steinwitz told Grandma all about "Operation Extraction" and how the four of them were planning on helping Carlos and I realize we were in love since the two of us had been too stubborn to figure it out.

Grandma enlisted Mrs. Steinwitz as her spy and from that week on she took her grandkids every week to the Blue Bird to listen in. None of them ever noticed that she was always there.

Way to be aware of your surroundings, guys! I can't wait to tell Carlos about this!

We all laughed and it was good to know "Operation Extraction" was never needed, but it sounded like it might have worked if it was!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – I know everyone was spoiled by so many updates at the beginning of the week. RL has been a biotch this week after my vacay last week and I want the wedding to be perfect, so I'm hoping to have it posted this weekend. This is just a REALLY SHORT piece of fluff to tide you over.

**Chapter 21**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was alone in Grandma's (my old) apartment. I was staying here on my last night as a single lady. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Carlos Manoso tomorrow.

However, it was also my first night without Carlos since we admitted our feelings for each other. The bed feels really lonely right now. I'm not sure I can sleep without him! Now I'm going to have big huge bags under my eyes tomorrow and I'll end up looking like a Zombie Bride!

Just then I hear the Batman theme on my phone….

"Carlos."

"Stephanie."

"I miss you," we sighed to each other.

"I don't know if I can sleep without you, Babe."

"Me either. I'm going to have horrible bags under my eyes and will look like a Zombie tomorrow."

"No, Babe, never. You'll be beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

"Just think of me there holding you, Babe. I have my arms wrapped around you as we sleep. I'm dreaming of you and I'll never stop loving you."

I sighed contentedly and drifted off. Dreaming of the rest of our someday.

He heard her breathing even out and left his phone on so he could hear her sleep before drifting off himself.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Wedding

A/N – This chapter will be 3rd person. I hope I do it justice. Please Read and Review. I'm a total review slut now and every review, follow, and favorite makes my day like you have no idea!

I don't own any of the characters or the song. Just for some romantic fun…..

**Chapter 22 – The Wedding**

Ten minutes before the wedding Carlos texted Stephanie, "_We're going to do this, Babe, and it is going to be good!"_

She smiled as she texted back, "_No, Batman, it is going to be amazing!_" Carlos' smile was 2 million watts after that.

He walked out on the beach to his position next to the priest with Tank by his side as his best man, and Lester, Bobby, and his older brother Alex right behind him. Alex's youngest boy, Carlos' namesake, was the ring bearer.

It was time and Carlos was ready to make her his, forever, more than ready.

**###################################**

A white, 4 sided, open gazebo with gauzy curtains that had been tied down on the sides and the front had been erected on the beach at the edge of the deck for the ceremony. The back curtain was left down and was stirring with the slight breeze. Gold twinkling lights and cream rose garlands were entwined decorating the gazebo. Chairs had been setup on the deck for the guests and the same cream rose garlands and twinkling lights adorned the railings of the deck. An aisle runner of ivory was laid out in the center of the deck from the wall of glass that was the back of the house.

Maria, Carlos' mother was escorted down the aisle by his youngest brother, Roberto. Next came Ella, escorted by Luis, and then Helen, escorted by Hector.

The gathering was small and intimate. Only their families, close friends and the Merry Men were in attendance. Rangeman Black, with a hint of blue the color of her eyes, was the dominant color among the male attendees. Never have so many men been so happy to attend a wedding, especially one where they outnumbered the single women in attendance.

Everyone rose as the music started and turned to back of the house as the procession started.

**##########################**

Stephanie glowed in the dress. It was a sheath column dress with a V-Neck line and a V dip in the back in ivory satin with a floor length chiffon skirt. She had decided to wear only silver sparkling sandals on her feet to complete the beach look. No FMPs today.

Her hair was in an up-do, but with loose tendrils of curls surrounding her face. Steph knew how much Carlos loved to twirl her curls and tuck them behind her ears.

Her Grandmother had given her the drop pearl earrings and matching pearl bracelet that she had worn when she'd married Grandpa Mazur as her something old.

The something blue was of course the blue diamonds in her engagement ring and the blue garter she wore under the dress.

"You look beautiful, Pumpkin," her dad told her as she descended the staircase of her new home.

He had a tear in his eye as he looked at his beautiful daughter and how happy she was today compared to the last time. No more thinking of that time….

He tucked her arm into his and asked, "You ready, baby girl?"

"More than you'll ever know, Daddy."

"Good, because I like him," and they beamed at each other.

The music started and Angie, Mary Alice, and little Lisa started down the aisle dropping cream and blue rose petals as they went.

**_Marry Me by Train_**

_Forever can never be long enough for me, To feel like I've had long enough with you_

Julie caught her father's eye and gave him a wink as she went down the aisle after the little girls.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see, But there's one thing left to do_

Val caught Albert's eye as she came next. Connie winked at Lester as she followed Val. Lester actually blushed a bit causing a slight snort from Bobby.

_Now that the weight has lifted, Love has surely shifted my way_

Tank got a little misty as Lula made her way toward them. Lenny beamed at his beautiful wife and the look of joy she had for her best friend.

_Marry Me, Today and every day  
Marry Me, If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will, Mm-hmm  
Say you will, Mm-hmm_

Carlos had looked down just for a second, before she came out to prepare himself. But, nothing could have prepared him for how she looked. Steph took his breath away. Her dress was simple, but perfect and it complimented her figure. But it was the look on her face, in her eyes, and the smile on her face as her eyes caught his that did him in.

_Together can never be close enough for me, Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you, And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over, And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me, Today and every day  
Marry me, If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will, Mm-hmm  
Say you will, Mm-hmm_

Stephanie had taken a deep breath as she walked out on her Dad's arm. Carlos was gorgeous in his black Armani suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. Steph only had eyes for him as she looked in his eyes as he saw her. She saw as he caught his breath, smiled at her and as his eyes misted with happy tears, so did hers.

_Promise me, You'll always be  
Happy by my side, I promise to  
Sing to you, When all the music dies_

_And marry me, Today and everyday_  
_Marry me, If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will, Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will, Marry me, Mm-hmm_

Their eyes were locked on each other the whole time she walked down the aisle, when Steph reached Carlos, Frank took her hand and in one of his and then Carlos' in the other and then joined their hands together with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"Dearly Beloved, we come here today to join Stephanie and Carlos in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, but only because he loves her truly and completely," Frank said smiling and with a wink to Carlos as everyone chuckled a bit at his improvisation.

Frank stepped back and sat down next to Helen and took her hand in his. Helen was smiling and looked up at Frank with shining eyes.

Stephanie and Carlos continued to look at each other with their hands clasped together as the priest continued the ceremony. It was obvious to everyone that they only saw each other and there wasn't a dry eye in attendance.

"In celebration of their love and in confirmation of their unwavering commitment to each other, Stephanie and Carlos have written their own vows. Stephanie."

"Carlos, it took a while for us to get here. We were both too stubborn to realize what was right in front of us the entire time. But, maybe, it was for the best. Because once we finally admitted it, we knew without a doubt that we could never let each other go.

"You have always been there for me. You've saved me countless times from the crazies that have come after me. You've taken bullets for me. You have protected me and helped me to fly.

"I love you with my whole heart and soul. You are everything to me. You are the air I breathe, my best friend, my confidant, and my lover. I, Stephanie, take you, Carlos, to be my husband and partner. I pledge to love you completely and stand by your side until the day I die. I love you, now and forever," as she slipped the ring on his finger and looked in his eyes.

"Stephanie, I wish we hadn't been so stubborn, but I'll never regret any of it because it got us here. During every mission I ever went on after I met you, I could think of one thing only and that was to come back to you.

"You said that I saved you, but Babe, you're the one who saved me. I thought I would live my life alone and be fine with that. But, the day you walked into that diner, you rocked my world all the way to my soul. I tried to deny it for too long, but I know I can't live without you. You have given me hope and light in the darkness and I will spend the rest of my life cherishing and thanking you for that.

"I love you, so much, Babe, you have no idea. You are my everything, the air I breathe, and the soothing balm to my soul. You are my best friend, confidant and my lover. I, Carlos, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife and partner. I pledge to love you completely, protect you, help you to fly, and stand by your side until the day I die. I love you, now and forever," and he slipped the ring on her finger with a lightness in his soul that only his Babe brings him.

They continued to look into each other's eyes as the priest proclaimed, "Stephanie and Carlos, through the expression of your vows and by the giving and exchanging of rings, by the power granted by God and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Carlos was the happiest man in the world as he kissed his wife for the first time to the cheers of their friends and family.

Stephanie felt like the luckiest girl in the world as she returned her husband's kiss.

They broke apart and went back down the aisle with an honor guard of Merry Men flanking them on each side, each man smiling and giving a high five as they passed. Tank had come around to the end and as was military tradition, he swatted Steph's backside and said, "Welcome to Rangeman!" to her giggles and Ranger's glare.

Now, it was time to party!


	23. Chapter 23 - The Reception

A/N – Here we go with the reception! This will be in third person POV also.

I realized re-reading the earlier chapters of Defying Destiny by Dog in the Manger (great story, go read if you haven't) that I got the name Maritza for the Batcave's Housekeeper from her. I honestly didn't realize it. So, thanks! Just so you know the name stuck in my head because of your great work!

I don't know if anyone noticed that I added a cover image to the story, if not, then take a look, that is Steph's wedding dress.

Please read and review! I love it every time I get the e-mail that someone has reviewed, followed or favorited! You all are making my day!

Characters and songs are not mine! Just having romantic fun with them!

**Chapter 23 – The Reception**

The guests had hor d'oeuvres and cocktails while the deck was transformed for the reception and the photographer took the official photographs.

Carlos and Stephanie couldn't keep from touching or kissing each other for more than a few minutes. The feeling of pure and true love was felt by all in attendance.

"Such beautiful grandchildren we will have, Helen," said Maria.

"Yes, we will. I'm hoping for boys. Lots of strong and strong willed boys," said Helen,

"It would serve them right!" exclaimed Ella, and the three women laughed together.

**#######################################**

Tank clinked his glass to get everyone's attention, "As the best man, it is my duty to give the first toast to the happy couple."

"I have known Carlos for a long time, and all that time he has been a man in strict control of his emotions, until he met Stephanie, of course. Little Girl, you had Rangeman here in knots. You have no idea," he chuckled especially looking at the look on Carlos' face.

"Before you two, I didn't believe in true love. But, I've seen the connection and the love between the two of you. It makes me believe that I can find it too," Tank stole a glance at Lula and she blushed.

"Here's to Carlos and Stephanie, I wish you many years of love and happiness together!" as everyone raised their glasses and drank to the happy couple.

Mary Lou stood up to make her toast. "I have known Steph for practically our whole lives. I have been with her through a lot of ups and downs. Well, Carlos, when you came into her life, you scared her to death, but in a good way!" Mary Lou smiled as Stephanie gave her a look.

The way she felt about you overwhelmed her and made her act like a freaking idiot. Sorry, Steph, but it did," as everyone chuckled. Carlos kissed Steph's hand and smiled at her making her ire at Mary Lou subside.

"Some of you here probably know about a little thing called "Operation Extraction", that some male members of the wedding party had been plotting, well, Steph, what you don't know is that Lula, Connie and myself had "Operation True Love" in place too, because we wanted to see you and Carlos finally be together. We're all just lucky that you two finally decided to be together on your own, or else the rest of your very well meaning friends could have screwed it all up for you with competing plans! "

"We love you both and are so happy you finally gave in to the inevitable and got together! Here's to my best friend in the world, Stephanie and her Carlos! May they live happily ever after! To the happy couple!"

After the toast, Carlos stood to Stephanie's surprise.

"I know it isn't customary for the groom to toast, but this isn't exactly a toast. My Babe and I haven't exactly had a normal courtship which for us worked," Carlos smiled at his bride as Steph looked at him curiously.

"We didn't exactly date, and through that find our song. I kind of found it on my own, not long after I first met my beautiful Stephanie in the diner I heard this song. I've listened to it numerous times since, and it always made me think of the possibility of today. Now as my gift to my bride, I'd like us to dance to it."

Lester queued up the song as Carlos pulled his bride, his Babe, his Stephanie on to the dance floor.

"Listen to the words, Babe, this is how I feel about you for always."

Steph gasped at him as he took her in his arms and began to sing in her ear as they danced.

**Never Stop (Wedding Version) – SafetySuit**

This is my love song to you, Let every woman know I'm yours

So you can fall asleep each night, Babe, And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it, You always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see, Love, And that's the one thing that won't change

I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave

I will never stop losing my breath, Every time I see you looking back at me

And I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door

I will never stop choosing you Babe, I will never get used to you

And with this love song to you, It's not a momentary phase

You are my life, I don't deserve you, But you love me just the same

And as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way

You are my life, my love, my only, And that's the one thing that won't change

I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave

I will never stop losing my breath, Every time I see you looking back at me

And I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door

I will never stop choosing you Babe, I will never get used to you

You still get my heart racing, You still get my heart racing for you

You still get my heart racing, You still get my heart racing for you

I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave

I will never stop losing my breath, Every time I see you looking back at me

And I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door

I will never stop choosing you Babe, I will never get used to you

Carlos dipped his bride and kissed her. When he stood her upright, he wiped at the tears in her eyes as she said, "It was perfect. I love you," and kissed him to the cheers of everyone in attendance and a few catcalls from his men.

Frank cut in to dance with his daughter as "My Girl" by The Temptations started. Carlos went over to Julie and they danced together alongside Frank and Stephanie. Carlos twirled his little girl around and she giggled as Stephanie danced with her Dad and looked on them with such love. By the middle of the song, the four of them were dancing together and Stephanie twirled Julie around herself and then Frank took a turn too, as Julie was now his granddaughter in his heart where it really mattered.

Everyone danced and had a wonderful time well into the night. Finally, it was time to say goodnight. Stephanie and Carlos said goodnight to their friends and family. The happy couple would leave for their honeymoon on their island tomorrow. Tonight, their first night as husband wife would be their first night in their new home.

A/N – The SafetySuit song is one I just heard this past Friday. Apparently, that song has been around for a long time and I only just heard it! It is awesome! I wish I'd heard it before, because I would have used it in this story way before! I may still use it on my songfic. I hope you guys didn't think this was too sappy. Please R&R! You know I love it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Epilogue**

**Ranger's POV**

**9 months later**

The past year has been the best year of my life, but I know that things are just going to keep getting better. I was an ass for so long, pushing my Babe away from me to try to protect her, but really, I was trying to protect myself. I was so scared she wouldn't choose me and love me the way I loved her that I did and said stupid shit.

Now, she's mine, for real and forever. I look at her, belly rounded with our son, who is due any day now and I smile.

I was there the first time we heard his heartbeat, the ultrasound when we found out he was a boy, my hand on her stomach as he kicked the first time, buying him his going home from the hospital outfit, the shower, decorating his room, everything. All the things I wasn't able to do with Julie because I was deployed. These things also made me love my daughter more and work even harder at our relationship than I had after Scrog.

It was Sunday night and that meant dinner time at the Plums. Lester, Bobby, Tank and Lula were now regular guests at Sunday dinner too. Frank, the guys and I were smoking cigars in the garage sharing war stories when Steph and Lula walked in.

"Carlos, it's time."

"Get off your asses boys, White Girl's water done broke. We're having a BatBaby tonight!" yelled Lula.

The four Special Forces badasses made well, asses of ourselves bumbling around yelling about the best way to the hospital and who was driving and where the suitcase was (in the car already by the way) that Babe and Lula finally just walked over to Frank's Buick. Frank finally yelled at us to get in or out of the way before pulling out of the driveway to take Stephanie to the hospital.

After much yelling, screaming, cursing that was worse than a sailor, and threats to my manhood, 14 hours later, Carlos Francisco "Frankie" Manoso was born. He had black curly hair, blue eyes, his mother's smile, my nose and vanilla latte skin. He was perfect.

"I love you, Babe. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Carlos and thank you."

Cuddling our little bundle of joy, a perfect mix of the two of us, we embarked on the rest of our Someday.

**A/N – I had no plan for this story from the very beginning. I just let the characters take me where they did. I hope you really enjoyed it. I have another story brewing and have a beta I'm looking forward to working with. I hope you enjoy this next story too! **


End file.
